Hamiltots - A Collection Of Oneshots
by Batmam
Summary: Inspired by the Hamiltots blog, this is a collection of small oneshots following our favourite revolutionaries (and Peggy!) as they make their way through Kindergarten. Watch as they try to get along, try not to blow up the school, and as poor Mr. Washington tries hard not to resign.
1. Meet The Tots

**This is heavily based on the Hamiltots comics from the Hamiltots blog on tumblr. I don't actually know much about that site, so that's all the information I can give. If you want to find them (and you do, they're adorable) you can find it through a quick google. I am also afraid that I don't know much about American schooling, being Australian myself, so please forgive any errors of mine.**

 **All rights to Lin Manuel Miranda.**

* * *

"Do you ever look at a piece of toast and hear it crying? Like, because it's all dry and itchy now. And it just wants to go back to the olden days. When it was soft and moist bread."

John stared into the distance dreamily. His three closest friends, meanwhile, stared at him with varying levels of concern.

"Are you okay John?" Alex asked after a minute of silence. John jolted as he was snapped out of his daydream, and smiled sweetly.

"No."

The silence stretched on.

"School's eating me alive!" John finally let out in a rush, whether it be to end the thick awkwardness or because he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Alex nodded sympatheticly and put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I hear you, man."

Hercules sighed a long suffering sigh.

"Guys, we're in kindergarten."

"So?"

"And it's the first day."

"Your point is?"

"What point?"

"There is no point, Laf."

"But Alex and Herc just said there was a point!"

"Geez, guys, your confusing the frenchman."

"Sorry Laf."

"Sorry Laf."

"Your welcome?"

* * *

It was the first day of kindergarten. The very first day, and the kids were pumped.

The class was, unsurprisingly, the same as it had been last year in pre-school. It was a small town, after all. The only addition to the rowdy young bunch was one Eliza Schuyler, of whom Alex had become infatuated with, to his friends disgust. The pair had spent the entire morning catching each others eyes from across the room, then looking away hurriedly. John, Herc and Laf had spent the whole morning miming gagging. And occasionally talking about toast, turtles and the inevitability of death. Though that was mostly John. He was going through a phase.

Eliza wasn't the only Schuyler who had moved into the neighborhood. Her sisters, Peggy and Angelica, had as well. Angelica was in first grade and attended class in the room next door. Peggy was in preschool and attended in the cottage across he wire gate and over the hedge to the primary school. The students had met Angelica when she had dropped off her sister, warning everyone that if they hurt her sister she would remove their eyes and thread their spleen through them like a necklace, and then sell it for a million dollars. No one doubted her, not even Thomas. They had met Peggy when, half way through the morning session, she had somehow appeared sitting next to Eliza in class. Me Washington either didn't notice, or didn't want to.

Mr Washington was their new teacher. He had quite a reputation around the school, he was supposed to be the second best teacher in the school. So far, he seemed to be doing well enough. It had been nearly two hours and he had not yet had a mental breakdown, and that was a record. Unfortunately.

* * *

Now, as for the members of the class. You have already met the Schuyler's, Angelica, Eliza and Peggy. Peggy was three at the time, Angelica six and Eliza five. Their father was a business man, he had his own law firm. Well, he did. He had recently retired, seeing that he had enough money to live comfortably indefinitely. The idea of a small town appealed to him, and they moved to Yorktown. Eliza was happy with the move and Peggy was indifferent. Angelica, however, wasn't a fan.

And then we have the self proclaimed 'Revolutionaries'. That is to say, some boys who liked violence a bit too much and watched a lot of tv. There was Alexander Hamilton, or Alex. He was five and had moved to Yorktown halfway through the previous year with his mother, after his father walked out of his life. He liked writing, and was remarkably intelligent for his age.

Then there was John, also five. He was a strange boy, and came from a well off family of a mother, father and older sister. He liked turtles, apple juice, and the swirling void of nothingness that was life, death, and the area between. He was going through a phase, his mother insisted. He was a little weirdo, his sister insisted.

Then there was Lafayette, five as well. He came from France, and had moved at the beginning of the previous year when his mother decided that she wanted to actually acknowledge his existence and not leave him in the company of his cousins, where he had been living since his father died. He had a rather strange fascination with Mr Washington, and wanted desperately to be his favourite.

Finally there was Hercules. He was newly six, the oldest of the gang. Perhaps this was why he was the proclaimed dad of the group. That wasn't to say he was mature though, he loved spy movies and saw himself as a spy, and so he was often found skulking around and eavesdropping. This had gotten the tailors son into many a difficult situation.

Following the trend of groups, there was then the Southerners: Thomas and James. Thomas was loud, abrupt, brash and had a fascination with Lafayette and France in general. James was quiet, intelligent, well meaning and almost always sick.

And finally, without a group, was Aaron Burr. He was quiet and enjoyed reading, and could sometimes be slightly standoffish. He didn't have a set group, instead he bounced around. It wasn't that he was friendless, it was just that all his friends had closer friends than him. He didn't like to speak about it.

And so, there we have. Class KGW. They didn't know it yet, but it was going to be a long year.

* * *

 **I dunno. It sounded cute in my head.**

 **I hope to make more chapters! Lots more! However, I would appreciate some ideas so if you enjoyed this please suggest something. Or just give feedback in general, this is my first published writing and I would love some criticism and support both.**

 **Thanks for reading, and remember to follow if you want more!**


	2. Interview

"Hello little one. I'm Mr. Watson, but you can just call me Gerald. After all, we're all friends here."

Alex stared at the middle aged man ahead of him, dumbfounded.

"I've never met you before in my life. We are not friends."

* * *

"So, you are Eliza? Or Maria?"

"Nope!"

"Are you sure? They're the only females in the class."

"Yep!"

"...then you are?"

"And Peggy!"

* * *

"Hello, young man. What's your name?"

"I NEED NO INTRODUCTION"

"...good for you. I would, however, like to know your name"

"HERCULESE MULLIGAN!"

"Young man, please get off the table."

* * *

"So, Lafayette, what's your favourite part of classes?"

"Oh, I love Mr. Washington. He's sooooo cool!"

"Well that's wonderfu-"

"I like to watch him. Especially at nap time, when he thinks i'm asleep."

"..."

"He has a really shiny head."

* * *

"What are all these papers for?"

"Mr. Washington told us you would be inta-view-in us today."

"I'm aware of that."

"He said that you would be asking us how we felt about school and classes."

"Yes. What does this have to do with the paper?"

"Well, I wrote a few essays about my opinions to read to you."

"Alex you're 5 years old."

"So?"

* * *

"Eliza, is it?"

"Uh-huh."

"How do you get along with your classmates."

"Oh, I love them!"

"Really? That's great."

"Uh-huh, I think I've adopted most of them at this point."

"Right. That...actually doesn't surprise me."

* * *

"You are Thomas?"

"That's me."

"I only called in James."

"Where he goes, I go."

"Yeah, where I go he goes."

"And if you don't know, now you know."

* * *

"So John, what's your favourite part of these classes?"

"I like turtles."

"...good for you."

* * *

"...how many essays are there, Alex?"

"3"

"Oh, well, that's o-"

"But I have another twelve in my bag."

"Sweet Jesus."

* * *

"So, Lafayette, who's your favourite student?"

"NO!"

"What?"

"Don't ask me that!"

"Why not?"

"Two words, Mr Watson, two people and two words: Alex and Thomas."

"Ah...I see. But this is completely confidential, they wouldn't know."

"Yes they would."

"No they...where are you looking? It's just a pile of teddy bears...wait, is there someone in there?"

"...no"

"Hercules?"

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!"

"Wait stop! Come back! Hercules? How did you get there? How long have you been there? Come back!"

* * *

"Hello Aaron."

"Hello Mr Watson."

"How Are y-"

"I'm sorry for my classmates."

"OH, your classmates have been fine Aa-"

"It's ok Gerald. You don't have to lie to me."

"I just...hicc."

"Shhh, shh, don't cry. It's ok."

"They're devils! Devils, the lot of them."

"Alright, let it all out. I'm here for you."

* * *

"I'm afraid there is no Peggy on my role, young lady"

"Oh...tha's weird."

"Perhaps Mr. Washington made a mistake. I'll go and take it up with him, I'll be right back. Stay here."

"Okay!"

* * *

"so then I said: Alex, you dress like the pits of fashion! I heard it in a tv show one time, and it sounded good. But then, he was all like-"

"You know, James, you can talk in this session too."

"Nuh-uh"

"No? Why not?"

"'m sick."

"Yeah Mr Watson, he's sick. Anyway, like I was saying-"

* * *

"And so, in conclusion, the students are, as a majority, good. Except for Jefferson, he's a self centered, friend stealing mother f-"

"Ok, that's enough. I think we're done here."

"But Mr Watson, I still have 9 essays to go!"

"Please. Alex. I beg of you. We're done here."

* * *

"So, John, you were saying that the school needed more juice?"

"Yeah! Sammy A's apple juice is the best! But i'm only allowed one carton a day."

"That seems reasonable-"

"No Gerald, you don't understand."

"What do you me-"

"I need my apple juice. It's all I have left, in this cruel, cruel world. Everyday, everywhere, all you see is pain. Corruption and pain. I have seen things, Gerald, I know what this world has to offer. And it's not worth it. Do you want to know what gets me out of the bed in the morning, Gerald, do you want to know!?"

"..."

"Apple juice, Gerald. Apple juice."

* * *

"Peggy, Mr Washington said you weren't in this class. He said you went to the pre-school next doo- what? Peggy? Where are you?

Peggy?

...

Hello?

...

Mr Washington, she's gone?

What do you mean she'll be fine, she's a child!

...

...I can't believe I'm missing Angelica.

You know what, no. I'm done. I'm back to the first grade classrooms. One insane kid is better than this lot.

* * *

"Cold Can is biting the dust. I repeat, Cold Can is biting the dust!" Peggy whispered into her walkie talkie, giggling hysterically.

The toy crackling with static before: "Understood, Daisy Chain. It is time to retreat, I repeat, time to retreat!"

A few minutes later, a small girl in a yellow sun-dress and a slightly taller boy wearing a ninja costume met at the far side of the school field.

"Well done, Daisy Chain! Mission accomplished!"

"Yay! But...what was the mission?"

The ninja shrugged. "I dunno. But it was fun!"

"Yeah!"

"You have to go back now, Pegg-I mean, Daisy Chain."

"I don't want to."

The ninja sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. Maybe one day..."

The younger girl nodded solemnly. She began to made her way towards the wire fence at the edge of the field, but hesitated and, in a sudden rush of movement, turned back to her companion and flung herself around him in a hug.

"I'll miss you!" She sobbed, "I'll miss you, Hercules!"

"I know, Daisy Chain. I'll miss you too. But you can always come back around tomorrow."

The girl nodded into his chest.

"And Daisy Chain?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Clothes Man, to you. Code names, remember?"

Peggy laughed, and gave Hercules one last squeeze before running towards the gate, sliding under it and wriggling through the hedge, making her way towards her Pre-School.

She didn't look back.

 **So yeah. I don't know. That happened. Poor Peggy, having to go to school alone when her friends are just next door...**

 **If you enjoy this, or have constructive criticism, please review! This is my first time writing, and I would love to have some motivation to keep going. Two people have already Favourited and Followed, and I just want to thank them!**

 **Thank you Toomanydamfandoms and . .Hamilton!**


	3. Blow Us All Away

It started, surprisingly, with Aaron. Or, more precisely, with Aaron's girlfriend, a figure he was referring to as Theodosia. She, supposedly, attended a different school. Apparently their parents were friends, or something. No one really cared. No one really believed in her. The Burr/Hamilton rivalry was a passive aggressive one.

This was proven, once again, to be correct on one Monday morning when Aaron had arrived to school with a companion.

* * *

"Aaron!"

Aaron turned at the enthusiastic call to see Lafayette running towards him at top speed. Being, unfortunately, used to this he calmly stepped to one side as the tiny French whirlwind leaped at him, leaving the boy to land brutally face first on the grass.

John and Alex were, as usual, a small way behind. They were walking, thank god, but both had wide, goofy grins on their faces.

"Hey Aaron!" Alex stated (Alex managed to make everything a statement), "How was you weeke-"

"Is that a teddy bear?"

Alex initially bristled at John's interruption, but forgot all about it when he saw that his friend was right. His friendly grin turned into something more sinister.

"Why, Johny boy, I believe it is! Aren't you a bit too old for teddy bears?"

Aaron pouted and hugged the stuffed toy to his chest.

"It's not a teddy bear, idiot. It's a bunny."

Lafayette pushed himself up from where he had been groaning and whithering in the mud, now that it was obvious he was getting no attention. He looked closely at the rabbit. It was a chocolate brown, had a pink, heart shaped nose and dark, glassy eyes.

"Awww!" He exclaimed, "Ces't adorable!"

Alex groaned at the betrayal. "No Laf, it's not adorable. We're too old for teddy bears."

"I told you, it's a bunny, not a bear."

"Fine then Aaron, we're too old for stuffed animals."

John blinked, eyes wide, "But Alex, Shelby is a stuffed animal."

He was reffering to his stuffed turtle, Shelby, who traveled everywhere with him in his bag. The turtle used to reside in his pocket, but after a particularly emotionally scarring incident with a washing machine it moved.

Lafayette, too, was looking at Alex, a confused expression on his face.

"Oui," he said, "I have Georges Washington Lafayette, my stuffed kitty."

"Ok, Laf. Number one: never say kitty again. It's not manly. Number two: You named your toy after Mr. Washington? This is getting kinda creepy, dude. And number three: John, you know Shelby doesn't count. Shelby's cool."

Aaron bristled. "Hey, Theodosia's cool too!"

Alex stared at him, face blank with shock. "You named your toy after your 'girlfriend'" he made special care to emphasize his bunny ears on girlfriend, "that's even weirder than...ok so it's not even nearly as weird as Laf. But it's still weird."

"Theodosia was the one who gave him to me!"

"Oh, yeah, suuuuuuuure."

The topic of conversation was changed soon after that, and the rest of the day went without mention of Aaron's bunny. In fact, the rest of the week did, as Aaron seemed adamant on bringing the toy to school with him every single day. And, although Alex didn't like to say it, it was beginning to get to him. He had to take action.

* * *

It was an ordinary lunch break, and Alex and Eliza were sitting side by side on a bench. They were discussing Angelica and these kids in her class she had been complaining about: Samuel Seabury and George King, when, out of the blue, Alex changed the subject.

"Did you know Aaron's girlfriend got him a toy bunny?"

Eliza, used to Alex's rapid brain by now, went with the change. "Yeah, that's the bunny he's been bringing to school, right? I think it's adorable."

"The bunny or the gesture?"

"Both." The word came out as a dreamy sigh. Alex snorted sardonically.

"Yeah, well...you haven't got me a toy before."

A frown made its way to Eliza's face. "I thought you said we were too old for stuffed animals?"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Oh, ok."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Hey Eliza, did you know Hercules caught Jefferson torturing a poor, innocent kitten?"

"What! No!"

"Well..ok, no he didn't. But I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

And they were off again, all talks of bunny's once again lost to the wind. Or so Alex thought.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday, and so Alex and Eliza didn't see each other. They didn't the day after that either, a Sunday. On Monday morning, however, Eliza arrived at school with a surprise.

"Hey! Hey Alex!"

Eliza ran down the drive way of Yorktown School to meet her boyfriend, arms waving in the air and face splitting smile on face. In her hand she held a small, brown, stuffed puppy.

Alex gasped, and ran to meet her. The two met in a slightly painful hug, which lasted a few seconds before they pulled apart excitedly.

"Look Alex! I got you a puppy! It's name is Phillip, daddy says, 'cause that's his name! He said I could only buy it if that's what we called i-"

"Eliza!" Alex interrupted, but he then stopped speaking (for once) for a moment to pull her into another hug. They were both laughing, high on pure joy, as they fell into a bundle on the ground.

When the two of them arrived in the classroom, the role was already being called. They were late, covered in mud, and still giggling. Mr Lee, a substitute while Washington was sorting out a conflict involving George King and Angelica, sighed at the sight of them and gestured for them to sit, but they ignored him. Instead, they both ran to his desk at the front of the room, hand in hand, and scrambled up onto it.

"Everyone!" Alex yelled at the top of his lungs, "I have an anouncment to make!"

He stood on the table, looking all the student in the eye slowly. After a minute, Thomas spoke.

"Well, are you gonna announce it or what?"

"Thomas, shut your damn mouth! I'm getting to it! Everyone...Eliza is pregnant!"

Lee's head snapped up from the table immediately, so sharply that Alex and Eliza had to back away. Alex fell off the desk to the ground, only his grip on Eliza's hand stopped him for a brutal landing.

"WHAT!" Lee roared, face red.

Lafayette screamed shrilly and collapsed into a heap on the ground, and James ran to get a cup of water to pour on him. Hercules and Peggy erupted from their hiding spot in the toy cupboard, spilling toys everywhere. Peggy was crying hysterically. John stood and stared at his friend in shock. Thomes was laughing, wheezing more like, hysterically. He didn't even pause when he fell out of his seat and onto the floor. Lee was now in a ball under his desk, rocking back and forth and making small wimpering noises. James having poured cold water Lafayette to no avail, tried desperately to help Thomas to breath. It wasn't helping much, and the latter boys face was turning a dangerous red. Still, the laughing didn't cease.

Eliza was struggling to keep a hold of Alex.

"Eliza!" He was crying, "don't let go! Don't let go!" Eliza tried to tell him he was mere centremetres off the ground, but gave up when his screams reached a pitch that upset all wildlife within a kilometer radius.

Thomas was choking, unable to breath. James was crying, his sobs mingling with Peggy's. Lafayette was still unconscious, and Hercules was at his side shaking him desperately. The sink had been left on after James' heroic quest for water and was now flooding the floor, soaking the rainbow carpet to a murky green. Lee was still under the table. Aaron was repeatedly slamming his head into the wall.

And that was the precise moment that Washington arrived.

"What is going on here!"

"Sir! Sir!" Lee had scrambled out from under the desk and was now on his knees in front of Washington.

"Have fun, sir. Have fun with these...devils"

And then he was gone.

Washinton took in the sight of his class for a few further moments before letting out a booming cry.

"SILENCE"

The effect was immediate. The only remaining sounds were Eliza's grunts, at the strain of holding Alex, Peggy's occasional hiccups, the tap running and Thomas' choking breaths.

Thomas' choking...oh no.

Washington kept into action and turned Thomas onto his his side, where he hacked out his lungs. It was brutal, but he could now breath. The teacher then moved onto the tap, which he turned off. He threw a few paper towels at Aaron.

"Dry that."

The boy complied.

As Washington passed Lafayette and Hercules, he briskly instructed the conscious one to take Lafayette to the nurses office. He then reaching Eliza and Alex and...stopped. And stared.

"Alex," He said slowly, "you're a few centremetres off the ground."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well."

"Eliza."

"Yes, sir?"

"Drop him."

"Wait no-"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Eventually things turned out fine. Aaron had a nasty bruise on his head, Alex had a nasty bruise on his pride, Jefferson had a nasty sore throat and Peggy was scarred for life. And John had to be taken home after he showed no signs of waking up from his trance like, shocked state. But, there were no life threatening injuries, no fire, and only minimal flooding. It was a win.

Once it was cleared up that Alex had only meant that Eliza had gotten a stuffed toy for the two of them, stuffed toys became a phase. Theodosia and Phillip had frequent play dates, and Georges joined them when Lafayette began to bring him to school. It was a unanimous decision by the class to not tell Mr Washington the stuffed cat's full name.

It was kinda weird. Cute, ordinarily, but Laf had a strange fixation on the teacher...

Shelby never joined the play dates. As John explained, once he snapped out of his shocked, trance like state (which lasted almost a week), Shelby had no time for playing. He was a super spy, under the apprenticeship of Hercules and Peggy. But that's another story.

And things were fine.

* * *

 **Here's another one. It started a bit slow, sorry for that.**

 **I'm thinking of writing a part two, where Phillip gets...well...you know-ed by George. Maybe not though, because i'm pretty sure there is already one on the blog.**

 **Anyway, the next one is going to be shorter and either crack or fluff. I don't know.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	4. Wrote My Way Out Of Hell

_Dear Mr and Mrs Laurens,_

 _I hope you are good and that the fire fighters safely removed the door they chopped up. I am writing (with help with words and spelling from mummy) to apologize for what happened at your house last night, and I want to tell you that I wasn't one of those boys calling your daughter, Martha, 'Parrot Head'._

 _I think her hair actually looks good and from the left side you can barely even see the bald bits. Well, if you're squinting. And also standing a few feet away. More than a few. Mum says I should stop. I'll stop._

 _As mummy has told you, all of the pocket money I will ever get in life will be given to you to pay for the fire's damage and for having to call in Yorktown Pest Control Extermination Emergency Service at midnight._

 _Even though I share some of the blame for what happened with your son, John, and our friends Hercules Mulligan (Herc) and Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier (Laf), I would like you to know that I told John from the start that cockroaches are about as good as pets as those turtles were._

 _They're not._

 _Mr Laurens, I agree with you and Mrs Laurens that breeding over fifty cockroaches in a sealed fish tank in the back of a wardrobe was a health hazard and would have, in no way, advanced the cause of science. Such is life. However, since John has accidentally set fire to a few objects in the past and the word 'pyromaniac' (which apparently doesn't mean an insane pirate after all) has been used, I would like to reminently you that the fire in the kitchen was a complete accident._

 _It would never have happened if we hadn't been distracted by the flood._

 _As you know, Herc, Laf and me arrived at your house at six thirty last night, just as you both were leaving for your golf club. Mrs Laurens gave John some money and said 'get yourselves pizza for dinner'. The wording is very important because we did not realize that you wanted us to share it with Martha and Mary._

 _If we had known we would have definitely not eaten all of it._

 _Soon after we arrived, we decided to go on the internet to download a movie. Your daughter, Martha, and her friend Mary were not around. I know now that they are i'm the bathroom painting hair dye on pieces of their hair then (this is true) wrapping their hair in that kitchen silver foil stuff. Half way through the downloading, Martha put her head through the door of John's room._

 _She told him to get off the internet cause she wanted to use the phone. Because she was wearing her granny's weird flowery dress thingy and cause her head was full of Alfoil, me and my friends laughed lots and John told her to go away._

 _Then Martha got grumpy, and she kept saying she wanted to use the phone. It was really bad. We kept saying no, and then she left and slammed the door real loud. After that we heard her yelling 'Sucked in Turtle Head', and then the internet was turned off and our download stopped._

 _John was annoyed, but not (like Martha said) planning to kill the girls slowly and painfully in their sleep. We didn't even think of them at all cause then we decided to get pizza! We called and got four Mega Meat Lovers pizzas with chillie. Also, garlic bread, herb bread, double sized cheesecake desserts for four and two family familh sized bottles of apple juice and one of orange juice._

 _When we waited John said we should look at his cockroach farm._

 _A few months ago he found a cockroach egg and wanted to use it for science! So he put it in an old fish tank with water and bits of food. Then he stickytaped a lid on and put the tank at the back of his wardrobe. He said the experiment was successful cause then lots and lots of cockroaches hatched and lots and lots of new eggs were laid. Because I learnt all about that sorta stuff after an incident in class a few weeks ago, where I told everyone I made Eliza pregnant, I was kinda grossed out._

 _Anyway, John took out the tank and put it on the floor._

 _Even though so many cockroaches crawling over each other was kinda gross, Herc, Laf and me all agree that John was keeping them in very good conditions._

 _There were sticks for exercise, a rolled up sock for sleeping and one of those rock toys you put in bird cages. It was all covered in cockroach poo, that was really cool._

 _We looked at the tank lots and John told us all facts about cockroaches. Did you know that when they are scrared they run, not fly? Then the pizza arrived, and we ate in the kitchen. We talked about the farm. I said we should put another tank to the farm to stop the cockroaches crawling all over eachother. Herc said we should join them with a hose._

 _While me and Laf went to the garden to cut up your hose (sorry), John and Herc found the perfect see through, plastic container in the cupboard_ _._

 _It was really good teamwork, and we didn't know that it was your lunchbox, Mr Laurens._

 _We stabbed a hole in the lid of Mr Laurens lunchbox, which is why there is blood on your teatowel. The we put the pizza crust (ew) in the box and put the hose in the hole. It was very strong cause we put sticky tape on it. Then we went to John's room._

 _After we put the two compartments together, we saw that no cockroaches were climbing through the hose. They were all staying in the first box, even after we covered in end in Mrs Laurens' Weight Watching Stawberfy Jam._

 _So then we decided to use the vacuum cleaner, and Mummy says you can use ours until yours is better._

 _We were gonna put only some cockroaches in the lunchbox by using the vacuum cleaner to To suck them up then take out the bag and put it into the box. It was a very good plan, really. It was fate that tore it apart, John says. I agree._

 _It went wrong for two reasons:_

 _1\. When we put the vacuum cleaner in the tank, all of the cockroaches and eggs got sucked up straight away._

 _2\. When we were trying to figure out what to do, Martha and Mary came in and asked what pizza we were gonna order. John was super cool and smart, like always, no he said he had already got them but they were still coming. Then we ran down to the kitchen and John got two frozen pizzas out of the fridge and told Laf to get the old pizza boxes from the bin._

 _We put the frozen pizzas in the oven. I know we are too young for ovens, but Laf said that he knew how to use it and we thought it was some weird French thing so we said yes. So, it's Laf's fault. He told us to light that thing at the bottom (mummy says it's called a grill) because it would make the cooking be faster. Mummy says I can come over whenever you want me to to clean up the smoke damage. Except for Sundays though cause I like Sundays._

 _Mummy says I can come over on Sundays too. Sorry._

 _Everything was going good until we heard Mary shouting at Martha to say she was coming downstairs to get her coat. To stop her from seeing the boxes, Herc put them into the oven. They were only gonna be there for a little while, I promise._

 _Bit then we heard the vacuum turn on, then off. And then there were screams! We walked upstairs, because you can't run on stairs, very quickly and there was Martha! And she was covered in cockroaches! They were running out of the vacuum cleaner and onto her and onto her face and dress and down her legs to floor!_

 _Because they were running, not flying, they were very scared. That's not surprising because then me and Martha and Mary and Herc and Laf and John were all screaming and stomping on the bad cockroaches, and Mary was running around in circle._

 _Martha ran to the bathroom and tried to get the cocktoaches off her and lots landed in the toilet. I knew, cause John had told me, that cockroaches can drown really easy I was smart and flushed the toilet. This wasn't good, though, cause Martha's hair brush had also gone into the toilet and then it got blocked. I tried to flush it again, but it wouldn't work and then the toilet was almost overflowing. I tried to get the hairbrush out by using Mrs Laurens' back brush from The Body Shop, and I poked it all around in the toilet and got ready to flush. Sorry._

 _But then John ran in! He had his Nike shoe and was hitting Martha with it to kill the cockroaches, but I don't think Martha knew that cause she punched him. In the face. That's why there was blood on your bathroom mat._

 _He fell backwards, straight onto me! He ran into the brush when I pressed the flush button, and the spiky thing broke off and blocked the toilet, and then it started overflowing and water went everywhere and John and Martha were screaming and I was screaming a tiny bit but it was more manly screaming._

 _And then Herc ran in! And he slipped in the water and tried to hold your towel rack to stop himself but he just broke it. Sorry._

 _And then it got worse! The smoke alarm went off, and we smelt burning cardboard. Mary ran in screaming 'FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE' over and over, and then we all ran down through the smoke, then back up to save Laf from the top of the fancy cupboard he was hiding on top of to get away from the cockroaches. To do this we had to knock it down, and all the fancy dishes inside and the glass doors were smashed. Sorry._

 _The we ran back down stairs, screaming again, and slammed the door behind us so the fire wouldn't get out. That's why the firemen had to use axes on the door to get in, and why those year 10s Martha and Mary were trying to impress saw them in ugly dresses, with foily hair._

 _Mr and Mrs Laurens, you both got there just after the Police Anti-Terrorist Squad. Just in time to see us all get arrested. Thank you for the bail, mummy says._

 _I'm sorry that Martha and Mary have permanent white hair because the dye was left on for so long, and I'm sorry that some chunks fell off because of the chemical damage. I completely agree with you, Mrs Laurens. This completely isn't funny._

 _Im sorry Mrs Laurens got hay fever because of the cockroach bomb, and i'm sorry about Mr Laurens' suit. I would just like to say that the cockroach farm was very good and kind and no cockroaches were injured (except for the ones we stamped on)_

 _Anyway, can I come over this weekend? John hasn't been at school and mummy says i'm suffering withdrawal._

 _Thank you for reading this. I'm sorry. Please tair back banning John from ever spending more than 10 seconds with me ever._

 _Sincerely_

 _Alexandr Hamilton_

* * *

 **I can't take the credit for the idea for this one. It came from author Linda Aronson in her short story 'About What Happened Last Night'. I haven't written it word to word, though, (just very nearly) just translated the idea because I thought it was cute and clever.**

 **In other, there's a review! Thank you so much toomanydamfandoms, your review made my day! I am only slightly ashamed to say that I read it more than once. A lot more than once. That's kinda sad, I know, but it's my first review!**

 **I'll probably post again very soon, it's the holidays here and, as I just finished a pretty intense week of rehearsals, I have a few days free.**


	5. Super Spies

Everyone at Yorktown Primary knew the Spy Squad. They were infamous, a shadow that struck in the quiet, then disappeared into the night.

Or at least, that's what the younger grades knew.

The older grades, however, weren't as in awe of the spies. That is to say, they laughed at them. And ridiculed them. Especially George King and his friend, Samuel Seabury. The two were sixth graders, and the only person who had ever stood up to them and their bullying was Angelica. And that was because the only person to ever stand up to Angelica and her beliefs was George King.

It was a beautiful relationship, really.

Everyone else, though, had to withstand his taunts. And there was no one he loved taunting more then the Spy Squad.

* * *

"Daisy Chain, this is Clothes Man. Do you copy?"

"I copy Clothes Man! And Destructor copies too, right Destructor? He says yes."

"It can't speak Daisy. I've told you this."

"She's not and it!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sending my coordinates, meet me there. Beep beep beep I'm at the sand pit beep beep."

"Fredrick that."

"Daisy it's roger."

"I thought you were Hercules?"

"What?"

* * *

A minute or so later, and the squad had rendezvoused at the sand pit. Three figures, clad i'm darkness, mystery and ninja suits. And, in one case, a bright yellow sun dress.

"Daisy, we have a job." The largest figure wispered as they huddled together. This was Hercules, the original spy. He had been doing it since he was Peggy's age, and he was the best in the biz. He went by Clothes Man when on duty, and wore a ninja suit his parents had made him. They were tailors.

The next tallest figure squealed in delight. This was Peggy Schuyler. Hercules had taken her under his wing when he caught her escaping from her pre-school to see her sisters; he had recognized the potential she had inside. Her code name was Daisy Chain, because she had been wearing a handmade one when she and Herc had met. Despite Herc's offers to get her a matching ninja suit, free of charge, she preferred to wear her dress.

The smallest figure, if it could be called that, said nothing. That was because it was Shelby, a stuffed, toy turtle. John, it's owner, had entrusted the two with her care when he apparently heard it planning a bank robbery. John knew it would need training first, and so had given it to Herc and Peggy. This was incredible, and the spies knew it. John was very, very attached to Shelby. They were the only people allowed to take it out of John's vision. When on the field, it went by Destructor via John's request. It wore a ninja suit, similar to Herc's.

Normally, when at the pit, Herc would build a sandcastle for Laf to guard with his guns, or for John to destroy mercilessly.

But Herc wasn't Herc at that moment.

He was Clothes Man.

"Alright Daisy Chain, Destructor, here's what we've got. Thomas asked us to watch Alex, find any dirt he has on him and report back."

Daisy Chain nodded enthusiastically.

"But," Clothes Man continued, "Alex has asked us to watch Thomas and report back with any dirt we find on him."

Daisy Chain nodded enthusiastically, again.

"That's the sitch," Clothes Man's favourite word, courtesy of one Kim Possible,"but do we do what Alex asked or Thomas?"

"Alex!" Daisy Cain replied immediately.

Cloathes Man smiled maliciously. "I taught you well."

And that was when a new party joined the conversation, inserting themselves in via loud, obnoxious laughter. Despite it coming from behind him, Clothes Man knew who it was. He grimaced. Daisy Chain, who could see who it was perfectly well, copied his motion immediately.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Loser Squad."

Clothes Man turned around and stood up, arms crossed defensively. Daisy Chain copied, holding Destructor to her chest protectively. The bullies' attention was drawn immediately.

"What's that?" Simon asked. George elbowed him none too gently, a reminder of who was to speak first.

"What's that?" George asked.

Clothes Man silently willed Daisy Chain not to answer. The two were bullies, sure, but they did it for entertainment. If they just didn't answer...but it was no good.

"Her name is Destructor and she can beat you up! Destructor, fight!"

And, to Clothes Man's dismay, she threw it right at the two older boys. Sometimes he forgot that, despite her amazing spy skills, Peggy was only three years old. She probably really thought that Shelby would be able to save them.

Instead, though, George picked up the small turtle. Herc realized how small it really was. It was barely the size of the bully's hand.

The bullies's were laughing again, and probably speaking. But Herc could only see the turtle, could only remember John's open trust when he let Peggy hold it. She was the first person he ever let do that, Herc was the second. John trusted him. And Herc had failed him.

Peggy grabbed at his arm and shook it. "They're going!" She was crying, "they're taking her!"

And, to his utmost disgust, Herc stood there and watched them.

* * *

 **Yay. There is gonna be a part two, if you all want it, but it probably won't be out next. It was mentioned that this was the perfect way to get away from the angst of other Hamilton fics, so I decided to ruin it. Sorry. Also, I've never written sad stuff before so if it sucks please tell me and I'll work on it.**

 **In other news, there are reviews! Actual reviews! That's so cool, thank you so much!**

 **To answer them:**

 ** _toomanydamfandoms_**

 **I only just realized your name is a pjo reference. It is right? And don't worry about the cockroach, I used to eat prawn brains that my dad would give me because he thought it was funny. Ew. Thank you heaps for the feedback!**

 ** _Hetalian_**

 **Thank you! And ayyyy, you get the job done haha. As for the questions: 1) I love John and Peggy, so it will definitely be in here at times. Since these are kids, though, it probably won't be outright romance, just adorable friendship. And 2) Yes, I really want to put in some chapters with them being older, or even younger at times. Flashbacks and memories.**

 ** _Everyone Else_**

 **Thank you all so much for the feedback! It's great to know you're enjoying this.**

 **Would anyone be interested in an Orphan AU (of an au whoops) when they all get adopted by GWash or a 'Five Times Class KGW Called Washington Dad' story? Because i'm iffy about whether or not to do them.**


	6. Orphan AU Introduction

"Heeeeey darling deautiful love of life. Uh, greatest good I will ever get?"

"Don't you quote Incredibles at me. George, what did you do?"

George exhaled through his teeth sheepishly. His wife, Martha, had just arrived home after a long day at work. He had planned to sit her down, get her a cup of coffee, butter her up. It seemed, though, that it wasn't going to happen like that. It seemed that Martha had some vital reason to enter their bedroom that couldn't wait. And damn it, George could _not_ let her go in there without an explanation.

He took a deep breath. Best to get straight to the point.

"I adopted 10 small children."

"I'm sorry what?"

There was a short silence, wherein Martha stared blankly at her idiotic, soft husband. When it seemed obvious neither of them were planning on saying anything any time soon, she spoke up again, this time with more incredulity in her voice.

"I'm sorry, _what?_ "

George flinched slightly. "I mean, I didn't technically...adopt them."

"So there are no children in this house?"

"Well...I didn't say that."

Martha sighed, "Dear lord, did you kidnap 10 small children from the authorities."

"No! No, I promise you that zero authorities were involved."

"You're not making any sense, George."

"They, um, I took them from the streets..." George admitted sheepishly, fidgeting slightly.

Martha stared at him incredulously. "No. No, George, curse you and your stupid big heart-"

"Martha, I was watching this show about kids on the street and how so many of them die-

"That has to be illegal. You can't just take kids-"

"Well no one's gonna miss them-"

"You are not guilting me into this."

"Just come and introduce yourself, please. Before you make any rash decisions."

"You're calling _me_ rash?"

"Martha-"

"No. There is no way you're getting me to introduce myself to those kids."

* * *

"Hi, kids, I'm Martha. I'm George's wife, you've all met him right? He's...the one who brought you here you've obviously all met him." She let out a small, high-pitched laugh, "silly me. Um. Yeah. So, uh, you all are?"

The small crowd of children ahead of her stared back blankly. Honestly, she thought, the oldest of them couldn't be up to double digits, even. They were all small, underweight and absolutely filthy. Though she wouldn't admit it, she could see where George had been coming from. They were just children, and children need a home.

But, she reminded herself, that home was _not_ to be with her. The house was too small, money too tight, and her life was hectic enough. And they both had jobs! Who would look after them? It was an absurd idea. They would hand the children to the authorities. But first, she decided, she would humor her husband. Just introductions. It wasn't like she was announcing herself as their mother-

"Mama!"

Nope. Nope, never mind, there was a _child_ attached to her leg and it was calling her mother. No, she was _not_ ok with this. She sent a pleading look towards her husband, but he just smiled smugly. That b*****d. He had proved nothing.

"Honey," He said, ignoring her glare, "that's Lafayette. He likes you."

There was a snort from the closely bit child hoard. At first Martha though one of them had caught the plague and just died in her bedroom but apparently it was just a sarcastic snort, as a voice piped up.

"Lafayette likes _everyone_ , you're not special."

That little punk. Martha was about to tell him exactly what she thought of him and his stupid afro when George hurriedly interrupted.

"That's Thomas. The one who just talked. He's...yeah."

'Thomas' pushed his way to the front of the crowd and held out his hand. Was he...did he want a hand shake? No, she was not shaking that hand. It was filthy! Black over the hidden dark skin. Ok, she reminded herself, these kids were people too. She wasn't going to be rude. Quickly, so she wouldn't chicken out, she shook his hand and was surprised to find it warm and pleasant. Huh.

"You can call me Jefferson. Only my friends call me Thomas."

There was a jeer of "you have no friends." from one of the unnamed of the children. Jefferson sneered. "Shut up Alex, no one asked you."

The small, mousy boy standing next to the newly named Alex raised a hand hesitantly. "I call him Thomas."

Jefferson smiled (shock horror!) at the boy. "That's cause you're my friend Jamesy."

"Yay!"

"All right, all right," George interrupted, "let's get this under control. This is my wife, I would like some respect," a pointed look at Jefferson, "so line up everyone. I'm going to introduce you. And yes, Lafayette, that means you have to get off her leg."

* * *

Ten minutes and several interesting conversations later, Martha was fully acquainted with the children. According to George, the group had been working together to survive. He didn't know much outside that, but he was hoping they would open up to him in future.

But they weren't because they were leaving. They were going to be handed over to the authorities and put into a good home far, far away from Martha.

At least, that's what she told herself as she and her husband got them cleaned up. And as she blew half the food budget shopping for clothes for them. And as she arranged her personal study into a makeshift bedroom for them. And as George gave her that stupid, smug, knowing smile.

She wasn't getting rid of them.

God damn it.

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't update yesterday, some friends came over and we had a STTNG marathon. Good times. To make up for it I will (hopefully) have another chapter up later today.** **Anyway, I got no negative feedback on this so I decided to go with it. I'll probably make more in this universe. I'm not sure. If anyone doesn't want me to, speak up now or forever hold your peace.**

 **Now to respond to reviews:**

 ** _bluefrosty27_**

 **I didn't see your (earlier) review before posting the last chapter, thank you! As to how they got arrested, some mysteries are better left unsolved haha. Thank you for the feedback, and yeah I can totally see Laf calling GWash dad all the time. Like, all the the time. Thanks again, great to know you're enjoying this!**

 ** _toomanydamfandoms_**

 **Haha, all good! I'm just ashamed it took me so long to realize...and ahh oh my gosh you're amazing thank you! I've been majorly focusing on the characterization, so it's great to know someone picked up on that! I should warn you, though, i'm only updating so fast right now because it's school holidays. Once it starts up again (five days from now) I'll probably only be able to update once a week cause I have rehearsals every night :/. Then again, if your homework schedule is similar to mine it will probably still be faster haha.** **Thanks again, you are _actually_ amazing!**

 ** _Hetalian_**

 **Your wish is my command XD. I'll see if I can write a chapter about that soon, because it's such a cute relationship and I can't believe I forgot about it!**

 ** _Guests_**

 **Since I can't single you all out, sorry, I'll reply as one. Firstly, thank you all so much for the support. I used to be confused at the hype over reviews, but really it just feels so good to know people are enjoying what you write, even if it's just a time waster. So thanks again!**

 **Secondly, t** **here will definitely be some Alex and John, it's just too cute. Again, not 'romance', as it were, but definitely some closeness. They are best friends, after all. I'm planning on having a chapter based around that soon, hope you will enjoy it!**


	7. Don't Call Me Son

It's funny how influential a strong and kind adult figure can be when it comes to children. Especially if said children have little (or no) father figure to speak of. Because everyone needs a dad to fall back on, whether they know it or not.

Here's five times Class KGW called Washington 'dad'.

* * *

5.

It was no surprise that Lafayette was the first one. The frenchboy had no father of his own, and had been fixated on Washington since the very first day, when the man had given his hair a ruffle and laughed at his joke, before calling him son.

No one had ever done that before. None of it, especially not at the same time.

So yes, Lafayette had been calling Washington 'dad' in his head, subconsciously at least, for quite a while by the time they reached the start of second term*. It wasn't until a small slip up in class, though, that he, along with John and Herc, took to saying it out loud.

It had been silent reading time. Everyone, except Aaron and Alex, _hated_ silent reading time. Aaron because he was just weird like that, and Alex because he had to be better than Aaron, and that meant being faster and more advanced at reading.

So while those two were competing passive-aggressively at the book shelf, Lafayette, Hercules and John sat together on a green beanbag, reading 'The Hungry Caterpillar' together. Or, truthfully, talking amongst each other with 'The Hungry Caterpillar' sitting open on their laps.

"There is no way Alex is reading that fast." Hercules whispered to the others.

John snorted, "yeah, he's just doing it to impress Eliza."

Lat hummed thoughtfully. "I am not sure, I think Aaron is the one he is trying to impress."

They had laughed at that, quietly at first. It didn't stay that way, though, and soon they were leaning on each other just to say upright. That is, until Mr Washington interrupted.

"Boys, I'm noticing you haven't turned the page for a while. Is the material too hard for you?"

The boys had scoffed. "Nothings to hard for us!"

"Well in that case, maybe your all just too busy talking to read. Separate."

Laf groaned loudly. He didn't know what separate meant, but since John and Herc were both getting up to leave him he could guess.

"Come oooooooon dad!" He whined, then froze realizing what he had said. So did the rest of the class, it was called 'silent' reading for a reason. Everyone had heard. Lag got thinking, what if he scared Washington? What if he embarrassed him?

Seeing his friend's embarrassment, Hercules took action.

"Yeah dad." He said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world, "come on."

John joined in, and soon all three of them were calling him dad, and demanding to sit together. Washington's smile seemed so big it was as if it were going to break his face in half, and eventually, with a roll of the eyes, he left them.

The three friends cheered at the victory, and laughed over it like it was one big joke. Like it wouldn't happen again, and it was just a way to get what they wanted.

And yet, the next day, all three of them greeted Washington with a 'hey dad'.

And they weren't joking.

* * *

4.

"Ugh."

James looked up from his jigsaw puzzle, the one that made an elephant. Thomas sat next to him, as usual, but wasn't helping the puzzle, which was strange. The elephant puzzle was his favourite because it was Alex's favourite and Thomas liked to finish it faster than him. But he wasn't racing now. James didn't think he had put a single piece down.

And another strange thing, Thomas kept making these strange sighing/grunting noises. Every time they got louder. It was strange, if Thomas was upset why not just tell James instead of making those weird noises? He must not want to talk about it...

"UUuuuuuuugh."

James was beginning to think maybe Thomas did want to talk about it. That was his 13th sigh, and the longest one yet.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh."

Oh no. That was number fourteen. James couldn't count much higher than that...he had to act, and quickly.

"Are you ok, Thomas?"

Thomas immediately snapped out of his slumped, dramatic position and sat ramrod straight, a smile on his lips.

"You're the best friend ever Jamesy! How'd you know I was sad?"

"Uhhh..."

"Doesn't matter. I'm _not_ alright!"

James gazed at the puzzle longingly. Play time was almost over, and once Thomas started talking he didn't stop. But his friend duties were calling, the elephant would have to wait for another day. He turned back to Thomas, accepting his fate.

"What's wrong?"

"Washington!"

"Really? I like Mr Washington. He brings cookies, and he talks real cool like."

James regretted the words immediately. The look Thomas was giving him was pure torture. It was a look of complete and utmost disappointment. He immediately went over what he said, trying to find what he should take back, but Thomas spoke first.

"So he has you too. I trusted you, Jamesy."

"What! No, Thomas, no I _hate_ Mr Washington!"

Thomas gave him a strange look. "Hate's kinda strong..."

"Right, yeah. I don't hate him. I just don't...like him?"

"Yeah. Me too. He's so weird, it's like he thinks he's our dad or something. I don't need a dad!"

"mmhm."

The friends sat in a comfortable silence for a small while, before James spoke quietly.

"I think I would like it if Mr Washington was my actual dad."

Thomas sighed, equally as quiet. "Yeah, me too..."

* * *

3.

Next up was Eliza and Peggy. Perhaps this was a strange one, as the Schuyler sisters had a perfectly good father at home. Except, when he had been working he wasn't around very much. And, actually, he wasn't around very much now either, which was strange because he said he was coming here so he _could_ spend more time with them

Peggy said the reason he wasn't around was because he had been 'cheating'. She had heard her mother say so over the phone one time, when she was practicing her cool spy work. Cheating at what, though, they didn't know. They were betting on monopoly.

It was during arts and crafts time when it happened. It had been perfectly innocent, Washington was circling the room, giving advice and encouragement where he deemed it fit. When he got to the table where Peggy and Eliza sat (he was still furiously refusing to acknowledge Peggy wasn't part of his class) he had knelt down beside them to help with their 'brush technique'. Eliza stands by the fact that it was Peggy he was _really_ helping, her painting was perfect and anyone who suggested otherwise would have to deal with _her_. Or she might let Alex onto them. If she was feeling merciful.

After showing Peggy that the lines were there for a reason, not as a misprint, he had stood to leave. Eliza nudged her sister, a reminder to use her manners. Peggy took the hint.

"Thanks dad!" She had called as Washington left. Washington froze for a split second, then waved over his shoulder and continued on his way.

He didn't stop smiling all day.

After Peggy's outburst Eliza had turned to her, eyes wide.

"What did you just say?" She whispered furiously through her teeth.

Peggy shrugged. "What? Herc and John and Laf all do it."

Eliza had pondered that all day. She didn't know why, but she wanted to join in too.

At the end of the day, as the students had been filing out of the room, she had finally made up her mind. As she passed her teacher, she turned to him and gave him a wide, bright smile.

"Bye dad!"

Angelica had heard of this incident, and hadn't been happy. "We already have a dad," she had whispered in harsh tones at lunch, after pulling her sisters to the side. Peggy had started crying. Eliza had comforted her, pulling her into a hug and glaring at her older sister over her younger's shoulder.

This was the first time the Schuyler sisters had fought.

And, as Eliza and Peggy continued to refer to their teacher as 'dad', and as they ignored Angelica and her warnings, it seemed obvious that it wasn't to be the last.

* * *

2.

Aaron took up on the trend too, to everyone's surprise. He wasn't the type to follow a crowd if he didn't think it was worth it.

Apparently, in this case, he did.

It wasn't dramatic, really. Aaron rarely was. In fact, it had taken Washington a few minutes to realize that, after he had given the boy advice on book suggestions (the kid really liked to read), Aaron had left with an offhand:

"Thanks dad."

And that was it. Short, to the point, and utterly natural.

It was almost as if, like Lafayette, Aaron had been doing it for a long time in his head...

* * *

1.

Alex was, unsurprisingly, the exact opposite of Aaron. He had made it as dramatic as possible, whether it be purposeful or not.

After John and Alex got into a fight with Mr Lee, the teacher had brought them to Washington, demanding punishment. Washington had let John go, as it was a first time offense for him.

Alex, however, had done this sort of thing before...

"Son-"

"'Don't call me son."

Washington paused. He often called people son, especially his students. Why was this suddenly an issue? He continued cautiously.

"School is hard enough without fighting, especially with teachers."

"Lee said you were a bad teacher! We taught him!"

"You taught him nothing, Alex. You've just made an enemy."

"You're right...next time we'll _really_ hurt him."

Washington sighed. "Son-"

"'M not your son!"

"Watch your tone!" another sigh, "I don't wed you to defend me."

"But everyone does it! Everyone says your bad and you're not! You're really good!"

"...thank you Alex. IT means a lot to me to hear you say that, but-"

"Why?"

Washington paused. "I'm sorry?"

Alex rolled his eyes, as if Washington was slow and, in that open way only children can, said "Why does it mean lots to you? You're really, good everyone knows that. That's why they all call you dad. Duh"

Washington stared at the small figure in front of him. Alex stared right back at him...for a few seconds. Then he started rocking his feet in his chair and looking around Washington's office curiously.

Washington snapped out of his shock when the boy went to touch the things on his desk.

"No." He warned. "Look, Alex...I don't have any children. Martha, my wife, can't do it."

"Why?"

"She just can't."

"Doesn't she want to?"

"No, its medical. The point is...it's nice. I've always wanted children. And it's nice to know you think of me that way."

"I don't think of-" Alex bit his lip, and it seemed like he was struggling to say something. Finally, he slipped out of his seat and left the room. Washington didn't reprimand him for leaving without being told, that could wait for another time. Instead he busied himself with paper work.

A few minutes later, there was a small knock on the door.

"Come in." Washington called, without looking up from his work.

He heard the door swing open, and someone walked hesitantly into the room. They stood there for a while, and Washington was about to look up to see why they wouldn't talk when a small, easily recognizable voice spoke up.

"Thanks dad."

* * *

 *** I don't know how Americans do it, and google offered no answers, so i'm going by the Australian school year. We have 9-11 weeks of school (first term) then two weeks break. This repeats fourtimes, four terms, every year. If you don't know, now you know ;)**

 **Upcoming (Feel free to request relationships or story ideas):**

 **Peggy-John centric**

 **Burr-Theodosia centric**

 **Alex-John centric**

 **Schuyler Sisters + Family Issues centric**

 **Spies P2**

 **Blow Us All Away P2**

 **Orphan-verse**


	8. Rules Of Class KGW

_Rules For Class KGW_

 _If you don't understand a rule, feel free to talk about it with me! You are all very advanced readers, but we all need help sometimes!_

 _1\. You are not allowed to arrive at school too early. I arrive at 7:30, Alex, and you should not be earlier than a teacher._

 _2\. Then again, you are not allowed to be late either. Hercules, Lafayette, I am still waiting for an explanation of where you were for 4 and a half hours._

 _3\. I got back from Hercules and Lafayette in regards to above. My house is officially off limits._

 _4\. So is my wife._

 _5\. Aaron, please speak to me before choosing a book from the adult section of the library. Some of those books...you don't need to know those things._

 _6\. No running with scissors._

 _7\. No running while eating._

 _8\. No running while eating scissor._

 _9. No trying to eat scissors._

 _10\. Stop saying that Shelby is better than the other stuffed toys of the class, John._

 _11\. On a similar note: Eliza, violence is not a solution._

 _12\. Don't repeat insults you see on tv, Thomas. Also, please come to me after class today. I want to discuss your tv choices, and what's appropriate._

 _13\. Don't ask someone on the other side of the room to throw scissors to you._

 _14\. The following are now off limits:_

 _Scissors,_ _Baked beans,_ _Big red buttons that say DANGER, The pressing of big red buttons that say DANGER,_ Explosives, _Scissors,_ _Matches,_ _Trampolines,_ _Scissors,_ _Feathers,_ _Scissors,_ _Scissors,_ _Scissors._

 _15\. I mean it, NO SCISSORS._

 _16\. No complaining about a lack of scissors. It's your own fault._

 _17\. No blaming James for the ban on scissors._

 _18\. No staging rebellions._

 _19\. Rebellions and revolutions are the same thing. It's not a loop hole, Alex._

 _20\. Don't jump off the roof. Ever._

 _21\. Don't tie hundreds of rubber bands together to make a bungee cord, then jump of the roof with it._

 _22\. Ignore Alex if he says he has found a loop hole._

 _23\. Additions to the off limits list:_ _Rubber bands,_ _Scissors,_ _Chemistry sets,_ _Guns (this shouldn't have to be on this),_ _Anything that vaguely resembles a gun, especially if you found it in the trash._

 _24\. No digging through other people's trash._

 _25\. No bragging about digging through other people's trash. No,_ _I don't care if you solved a murder, Peggy and Hercules._

 _26\. No playing games including violence._

 _27\. If you have to break the above rule, don't include Angelica. It's for your own safety._

 _28\. Don't play with spiders John. They're not baby turtles. Why would you think that?_

 _29\. Don't tell your friends blatant lies to get back at them, Aaron._

 _30\. Addition to the off limits list: Mouse traps, Holes, Spiders, Fish, Coffee._

 _31\. The only reason paper isn't on that list is because we need it. However, I am willing to find a solution. Don't test me._

 _32\. Don't ever tease Aaron about Theodosia. I'm sure she's real. Probably._

 _33\. Don't ask Angelica and Peggy to smuggle scissors from their classes for you. Why do you all like scissors so much?_

 _34\. No more duels._

 _35\. That includes duels with teachers_

 _36\. And with stuffed animals._

 _37\. What did I say about Alex and loop holes?_

 **38\. Alex sucs! He shood go back to the ilands he came from!**

39\. If you insult som one, do the right spelling Thomas!

 _40\. You are not allowed to write on this list unless you are Mr Washington._

 _41\. Feel free to call me dad if you want to, but please don't call me grandpa. It's insulting._

 _42\. No ordering pizza under my name._

 _43\. I said my wife was off limits. Your innocent, lost boy act is fooling no one, Lafayette._

 _44\. Pig Latin is banned forever._

 _45\. I'm older than you is not a real excuse. Especially if your younger than them._

 _46\. Hercules, Peggy, don't eavesdrop on my phone calls with my wife. On a completely unrelated note, come to my office at lunch. We need to talk._

 _47\. No using big words to confuse Lafayette._

 _48\. No. Scissors._

 _49\. Also, no biting._

 _50\. It's not even halfway through the year yet and I've run out of room on this poster. I hope you're all proud._

* * *

 **This was short, yes, and none of the things I had on the upcoming list last chapter. Sorry. I've just been remarkably busy recently, which is weird. It's like the one time not having a social life has been in my favour, I get a social life. Sorry.**

 **You can find the upcoming list at the end of the previous chapter. Feel free to request anything.**

 **Replies:**

 ** _bluefrosty27_**

 **Thank you soo much! I'll get to the Orphan AU asap. I'm glad you like it, I was afraid no one would haha.**

 ** _Hetalian_**

 **Aw, thanks! And i'm completely agree, the American schooling system is just so weird? Like, why don't you just start the year at the start of the year? Also, I have NAPLAN coming up too. Rip. Are they putting the 'can't take your HSE if you don't pass year 9 NAPLAN' thing in place in your state too? Cause i'm stressing so bad about that. Just when you think it couldn't get worse.**

 **Anyway, good luck with your studying!**

 ** _Guests_**

 **I have said this so much, but i'm not gonna stop. Thanks to you both! I'll have the John and Alex chapter up soon, hopefully. And another chapter of the Orphan AU.**

 **See you all soon (metaphorically. Cause i'm writing, and you can't actually see me. I hope)**


	9. Dear Theodosia

The bunny didn't remember much about her past life. She knew she had one, of course. That's why she was in a second hand shop...at least according to the little old teddy who sat next to her on the shelf, McGee. She didn't know why she didn't remember it, everyone else did. Clara, the old rag doll, used to belong to a little boy named Charlie. Tootles, the wooden train, belonged a small girl called Rosa. The bunny used to love to listen to their stories, stories of mischief and fun and love. Everyone else loved to have the bunny listen, and they would talk and talk for hours. Especially McGee, Clara said he had old person disease. The bunny thought that was a bit hypocritical, but she would never say so.

The bunny found, however, that there was one subject none of them would ever approach. They stayed far away, and if nodded in the direction would clam up immediately. No one would ever talk about how they got to the second hand shop.

That could be kind of annoying sometimes. What's the point of a story with no ending to it? She had asked McGee, one night, why the subject seemed such a taboo.

"Bunny, you're a sweet kid. Bit naive, but sweet." The bear had put a comforting arm just below the bunny's shoulder, even despite her short size it was the highest he could reach, "you don't want to know these things. The second hand shop...no one arrives here happily."

And that had been that.

There was another thing about the second hand shop the bunny had noticed. There were frequent new arrivals, books and toys riding in on the humans, and yet...

and yet no one seemed to leave.

That was another taboo subject. No one ever talked about the fact they were never getting out of there. They gave fake smiles, and made wavering wishes, and never talked.

Suffice to say, by the time two small, dark children rushed into the store one one rainy Saturday, the bunny had long lost hope of adventures.

* * *

When the hand had closed around the bunny, the bunny had been scared. She had never, to her knowledge, been picked up by a child before. Never even been touched. And yet she found herself melting into it as she was lifted high up, away from her friends. It felt...right. Just like her friends had said. Toys were made for children.

She found herself lifted up right to the face of the child. She stared into chocolate brown eyes, the same colour as herself, surrounded by skin almost as dark. An explosion of dark hair stuck out at every direction, so wild it brushed against the bunny even as she was held three inches from the child's face.

The child stared at her intently for a long time. The bunny began to get nervous. Why was the child here? What did it want?

And then it had smiled. And the bunny stopped caring.

That is, until it found itself stuffed into the dark, musky place under the child's jacket. That, the bunny couldn't help but feel, was not a place for bunnies.

She stayed there for only a few moments, though, before she was removed and put into the hands of the keeper, the man who handled the second hand store. That lasted only a few seconds, though, and...oh things were happening too fast. What was going on?

...

She was in a bag. A small, Brown, paper bag. It was tight, and air was short. If she had required oxygen to live, she probably would have been dead. She had been in there an awfully long time.

There were voices. The one, a female one, that had taken her out of the store. And another one, a deeper one (though barely). A male.

The bunny felt the paper bag rustle. This was it. She was being taken out. It was time.

* * *

"Hey Aaron..."

Aaron turned to his girlfriend (well...friend who was a girl. He was too young for this dating business. He, unlike Alex and Eliza, prided himself on being mature enough to understand that). She had trailed off mid sentence, and was now looking at him shyly. That was weird. The two children had known each other for years, Theodosia's mother and Aaron's grandmother (his legal guardian now his parents were dead) were close and the children had been having play dates all the time since they were born, despite the country gap.

Theodosia was holding out to him a small paper bag. It was identical to the one in which the children had their 'candy', which means it was likely she had gotten it from the small, dusty second hand shop they had visited and bought them from. Aaron wasn't a fan of the place, it was old and had little of value, but it held some sort of sentimental value for Theodosia. She liked old things.

When Aaron didn't take the bag, Theodosia's smile dropped.

"Come on Aaron, it's for you!"

Eyeing the bag wearily, Aaron took it.

"Open it." Theodosia prompted.

He did. Inside there lay a small, chocolate coloured bunny. It was old, stained and dusty, and it had a lighter patch on its stomach where it had been patched up before. It ears were long and floppy, with no stuffing reaching them. He stared at it.

"It's the same colour as you. That's why I got it." Theodosia whispered, like she was sharing a secret.

Aaron managed to look away from the small gift for the first time to look at her instead. "You mean...is it mine?"

Theodosia nodded enthusiastically, her wild hair flying wildly.

Aaron was rendered speechless. Finally he whispered.

"Thank you. I'll name it...Theodosia. After you."

Next thing he knew Theodosia was in his arms, and they were hugging. Aaron stiffened. He knew about cooties...but he also knew Theodosia. She didn't have them, he was sure.

And so they hugged. And for the first time, Aaron understood Theodosia's love of old things. And sentiment.

* * *

From between the two small bodies the bunny...no, Theodosia smiled.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Well school and dance have officially started up again. Yay. I'll probably only be able to post on the weekends now, but I'll make sure I do it every weekend. I do have an esteddfod next weekend, but I'll probably have a day off afterwards so I'll see if I can rush a chapter in then. It will probably be small and humour based, sorry about that.**

 **This was the Aaron and Theodosia one I promised. Next up- Alex and John.**

 **I'm going to keep the answers to reviews that ask questions. To everyone else ( _John and Alex guest, HereComesTheGeneral, Pegs and Peggy_ ) thank you all so much you're amazing and every review legitimately makes me smile and brightens my day. Thank you especially _bluefrosty27_ because you have reviewed almost every time I have posted and you're so nice!**

 ** _Hetalian_**

 **Huh, you must be one of the lucky ones. Good luck with your NAPLAN! Thank you (again) for reviewing (again. You're amazing) and I hope to have a chapter based on the classes reaction to Theodosia soon! I'm not sure whether to make it sweet or funny though...**

 ** _Aka Angelica_**

 **Thank you! Also, that's really interesting. Maybe American schooling makes more sense than I thought...especially if it's on par with Hogwarts.**

 ** _Guest_**

 **Aw thanks. Unfortunately, I don't know anything about Les Mis yet. Emphasis on yet. Ive been planning to watch the movie for a while, and then listen to the musical after that. When I do, and if I find it interesting, then I'll definitely consider it. Thanks for the idea.**

 **Upcoming: (Feel free to request relationships or ideas)**

 **Something small for next week sorry**

 **John and Alex centric**

 **Orphan Verse Fic**

 **Peggy and John centric**

 **Spies Part 2**

 **James Centric**

 **Schuyler Sisters Centric**

 **Blow Us All Away Part 2**


	10. George's To Do List

To-Do List:

Wake Up Before 7:00

 _George didn't even bother to open his eyes when the alarm went off. He grabbed the wretched thing, moving as little as possible, and threw it as hard as he could to the other side of the room, yanking it out of the wall as he did so. He smiled peacefully._

 _"Just five more minutes."_

* * *

Go For Run Around Block

 _George stood at the door to his house, staring out the window and down the road. He had gotten out of bed only moments before, already fifteen minutes behind schedule (damn that alarm. It should have fought harder against his will) and was certainly not in the mood for excersize. But, as he always reminded the children, sometimes in life you have to do things you don't want to, and this was one of them._

 _It will be worth it, he told himself, when I have six pack abs._

 _He opened the door and an icy wind rolled out the welcome mat to the outside world._

 _He let the door slam with a bang. He'd do it tomorrow. The kids didn't have to know._

 _ **The next day:**_

 _"No."_

* * *

Look for Alex At School

 _"Alex."_

 _"Mr. Washington."_

 _"What have I told you about coming to school before me."_

 _"Ah but Mr. Washington, I'm not in the school before you. I'm outside the gates."_

 _"..."_

 _"Thoroughly japed once again, Mr Washington."_

 _"...Come inside, we're calling your mum then you're going to sleep."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Alex."_

 _"Yes Mr Washington?"_

 _"I will put you next to Thomas."_

 _"You wouldn't."_

 _"Don't test me. Come on, I've got teacher stuff to do."_

 _"...Yes Mr Washington."_

* * *

Ring Martha

 _She picked up on the third ring. "They're not here, George."_

 _"Are you sure? They're sneaky, especially Peggy."_

 _"George, I've checked everywhere. Have a little faith."_

 _"...you're right. Sorry honey."_

 _Martha let out a breathy laugh. "It's all good. I understand your concern-wait. Wait, I see Hercules. He's...oh my god he's in the oven. Jesus, how do they get in here? George, what sort of kids do you teach?"_

 _"If Hercules is there Peggy will be too." George sighed._

 _"I know, I know. I'll text when I find her. Bye."_

 _George blew a kiss to the phone. "Bye."_

 _The call cut off to the sounds of children screaming._

* * *

Have Weekly Scissor Check

 _"Eliza." George called, and the girl came to him from the crowd of students outside the classroom. "Empty your pockets."_

 _She did, and he nodded slowly. "Bag?" Empty too. Good. "Now shake around for me." She did, and no scissors slipped out from under her clothes. He breathed a sight of relief. "Ok, you can go in now."_

 _It was pure luck that he caught her. Just as he was about to call the next name, he glanced towards her and saw, to his horror, a glint coming from her hair._

 _"Freeze! Stop right where you are, Eliza! Put your hands where I can see them, now!" She did as he said, turning around guiltily. A few teachers in nearby classes shot him dirty looks. He ignored them, instead pulling the scissors out from where she had jammed them under their pony tail. He shook his slowly, disappointed. "Eliza," He said pitifully, "I trusted you."_

* * *

Evade Pre-School Teacher

 _"I'm sorry Mr Washington," the young woman said, "I know I do this everyday, but have you seen Peggy?"_

 _George responded in equally hushed tones (to keep Eliza from hearing about her sisters 'disappearance', he presumed. She underestimated his class's eaves dropping abilities. How stupid was she, they were right under a vent), "I'm sorry, Ms Cartwright. Have you checked the first years? They went on the trip to the zoo today, remember?"_

 _The poor woman stated at him, horrified. "Oh my god." She whispered to herself, and then she was off, faster than George had thought she was capable of. The poor girl, he almost felt sorry for her. If only he knew where Peggy was, he would of course tell her._

 _But alas, when Peggy appeared in the seat next to Eliza mere minutes later, Mrs Cartwright was gone and it was too late..._

* * *

Mark Recounts

 _"Sweet Jesus."_

 _Alex, to George's horror, had written 15 pages worth. Aaron had written 14. Thomax had spent half of his insulting Alex. James' was unreadable as it was covered in stains of what he hoped wasn't bodily fluids. Eliza spent the entire thing describing her imaginary unicorn. Peggy's was just a picture of said unicorn. John's was incredibly depressing and spoke often about the void (what the void was, he had no idea. He had always been too scared to ask). Hercules', while entertaining, was rather graphic and most certainly made up (he hoped). And Lafayette...he just detailed George's daily routine._

 _Sweet Jesus was right._

* * *

Find New Hiding Spot For Apple Juice

 _Well, the vents were a failure. Thomas had found them within a day (why he was in the vents, he refused to admit. Strange, he was one of the only ones George hadn't expected to find there). So now he had the entire stash hidden in his desk while he searched for another hiding place. It was risky, but it was a rushed job and the kids were all preoccupied with play time. It should be safe._

 _After 5 minutes of hardcore looking, he finally found a place he thought would do. Inside the cabinet, no one ever went in there, only on top. It was genius, hidden in plane sight. He opened the drawer where some apple juice had been hidden and-oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. It was gone. Frantically, he opened other drawers. It was gone. All gone. How? It had only been five minutes, and that had been galleons upon galleons of apple juice._

 _He ran, frantic, out of his office and scoured the room of playing children. They all looked innocent...too innocent. This had to have been a team job. He zeroed in on Lafayette the most likely to spill the beans...but it was no use. The apple juice was gone, and from the way John was bouncing off the walls it had probably all been drank already. He groaned. Hopefully the rush would wairoff soon, if not this was going to be a long day._

* * *

Call James' Mother

 _Why did she never pick up? Didn't she know that her son was sick, very very sick, and most definitely needed a doctor at least._

 _Come to think of it, he had never even seen a photograph of any of James' family members...this was going to require some detective work..._

* * *

Talk To Janitor About Roof

 _"Look, man, I think you're just overreacting."_

 _George's eye twitched. "I am not over reacting," he said, voice scarily calm, "these children can and have gotten up there before. I need you to find out how."_

 _"Dude, like, I get that you're all protective and stuff. That cool. But they're kids, there is no way they're getting up ther-"_

 _The poor janitor was cut off by a squeal coming from the roof. A distinctly childlike squeal._

 _"Oh my god." George wimpered, and ran towards the tool shed, presumably to find a ladder. The janitor was left behind, staring wide eyed at the roof._

 _"Damn. He was right."_

* * *

Talk To Aaron About Theodosia

 _"Hello Aaron." George said softly, sitting behind his desk with his arms folded. "We're here to talk about something that has been worrying me, and many of your classmates too. Please, sit down."_

 _He did._

 _George continued. "Now, understand that it's perfectly healthy for a child to have an imaginary friend-Aaron? Aaron come back. Don't you walk away from me. Are you, are you crying?! Oh no."_

 _The teacher tripped over his own feet in his rush to reach the sobbing boy, and he landed with a thud. He lay there, taking in the ceiling. He had never realized how white it was._

 _"Fudge."_

* * *

Get To Sleep Before Midnight

 _George let out a sardonic laugh as he looked at the last item on his list. That was unlikely. He had too much work to do, too much to worry about, too many parents to enquire about the existence of and way too much Grey's Anatomy to catch up on._

 _Well, it looked like the To-Do List thing Martha had encouraged him to do wasn't a hit. The day had been a disaster. He woke up late, refused to exercise, had to listen to Alex snoring for an hour, be given sulky looks from Herc and Peggy, had to practically tackle Eliza when she had made a run for it, had a Pre-School teacher complain about false leads, spent half the day slowly marking illegible recounts, lost his entire apple juice supply, uncovered a mystery, almost lost another child over the roof and decimated Aaron's trust in him._

 _He scrunched up the piece of already crumpled paper and threw it in the bin._ _Screw orginisation. He much preferred winging it._

* * *

 **Well, this is far from the best writing I've ever done, but I did warn you it would be rushed. Sorry, I'm just exhausted.**

 **The esteddfod went well, not that anyone asked. We smashed the Tap and Hip Hop section, and my troupe's finally learning how to work together. It's taken us a long, long time, but we didn't have a major argument the entire weekend, and apparently our team work on stage was great.**

 **But enough about my boring life, let's get onto reviews. Thanks heaps to ThatFanfictionReader, Les Mis Guest, Guest, Hermione and John and Alex Guest, you're all amazing and I love you.**

 ** _bluefrosty27_**

 **Thanks for another review, you're incredible! I agree with you about Alex, he has definitely done that at some point. And yes, your are super nice. Giving characters pain is just showing your love to them...that doesn't sound nice in retrospect.**

 **Thanks again!**

 ** _HereComesTheGeneral_**

 **Thanks! I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Fun Fact: The cooties line was based on something my little sister's best friend _actually_ said to me. He was so serious, it was hilarious. Children are hilarious. Thanks again for the support :)**

 ** _toomanydamfandoms_**

 **Having read Anything For Her, I can guarantee it is not crappy. I would talk about how awesome it is here, but I don't want to annoy people with a really long AN at the end of a chapter so I put it all down in a review. Anyone reading this who's not toomnydamfandoms, go read it. It has an awesome plot twist.**

 **Thanks for everything, again. Alex and John next week, I really hope it doesn't disappoint haha. Burr and Theodosia have the medal for the fluffiest ship, but Alex and John + Peggy and John are pretty close behind I think. Thanks for the review, and update Anything For Her soon (though don't be rushed)!**

 ** _Hetalian_**

 **Aw, I'm sure you'll do great. Trust me, they don't mark the writing section hard at all, as long as you have a large vocabulary and can spell you're practically guaranteed a good mark. Thanks for the feedback, and Peggy and John are definitely on the list, they're so adorable!**

 ** _AKA Angelica_**

 **Sorry the reviews didn't come in for a while, I did some research and apparently sometime crashes slightly and reviews don't turn up for a couple of days. Also, thank you, and oh no there is no way I would be able to do dance to Its Quiet Uptown, I would probably start sobbing uglily on stage. Give her props from me. In regard to how long this is going to last, I have no idea. I have no plans to finish it in the immediate future, at least until the check list of up nexts is finished, but I will probably eventually lose interest. Such is life, you know?. If I do ever stop, or put it on hiatus, it would not be a sudden thing, there would most definitely be warning and a (hopefully) satisfying end.**

 **Finally, yes I have listened to Heathers and I love it!**

 ** _A Fellow Author_**

 **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it, I was really hesitant about Theodosia's POV. As for your questions: 1) Laf lives in Yorktown with his mother. He used to live in France with cousins after his father died and his mother abandoned him, but she recently decided to live with him. Unfortunately, she's not the best at even trying to be a mother. The backstory is based slightly on historic Laf's life** **. I think that answers your question? 2) GWash is kinda used to it at this point. The first time, he freaked out, but at this point he just calls their parents and gets them to pick them up, or if it's the morning gets Martha to drop them off at school. 3) James doesn't get much time off school, even when he's sick. The answer as to why is yet to be revealed (read: I have no idea i'm winging this). I hope that's what you're looking for! Thanks for showing interest!**


	11. The Storm Part 1

_Crash!_

Another roll of thunder drummed through Yorktown Primary School. Screams flooded the corridors, and sobbing could be distantly heard. In the classroom of KGW, the screams were largely muffled. This, though, had less to do with bravery and much more to do with the unspoken of but unanimous quest for the spot as Mr Washington's favourite student.

The storm had seemed to have come from nowhere. It had been almost perfectly clear in the morning, and there had been nothing in the weather reports. And then, at about midday, it had hit.

This wasn't a small shower accompanied by some thunder. This wasn't a slight wind accompanied by rain. This was the real deal: thunder, lightning, icy rain bordering on hail and wind that threatened to uproot the strongest of trees.

The call to have students picked up if possible had been sent out, but the storm had since picked up even further and it was doubtful that any parent, no matter how devoted, would brave it to pick up their child. And even if they did, it was debatable whether they would make it. Alive, that is.

This, perhaps, wouldn't have been quite such a devastating situation for Class KGW if their classroom had been connected to the main building rather than a stand alone, shed like structure. And if the power had been on. And if they weren't teacherless, Mr Washington being trapped with Lafayette in the sports gear shed...

A situation like this needs some explanation. Let's go back to the beginning, shall we?

* * *

"This is getting dangerous..." George commented, staring out the window and into the dark.

"WHAT!" Alex yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to be heard over the deafening howling of the wind.

George rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking to you!" He returned, not yelling (that would be unprofessional) but raising his voice significantly. From the confusion on his classes face, he hadn't raised it enough. He took a breath to repeat himself, but don't against it and dismissed it with a wave.

Getting back to his thought process, he once again surveyed the storm. It was dark, so dark that the main building (where the grades above were kept), barely 150 meters away, could only be seen by the yellow lights that managed to escape from the gaps in the window blinds. Other than that, and the slight outline of a nearby tree in front of said lights, nothing could be seen.

He doubted any communication would be coming any time soon. A quick check had shown that there was no mobile connection (which left him itching to call Martha) and it was highly doubtful that anyone would risk the walk. So they were stuck. Well, he thought to himself as he turned back to the class and did a mental headcount, at least they were stuck together-

Oh no. Oh no oh no ohnononono. He did another headcount, slower this time, only to reach the same devastating conclusion.

They were missing someone.

He went through the students, checking them off one by one. Thomas had left during the early stages of the storm, so he was gone. Peggy was there (thanks goodness, they were at least safer here than at the small preschool) along with Eliza, Aaron, James, Hercules, John, Alex and-

it was Lafayette. Lafayette was missing.

George cursed, aloud as no one could hear him, and waved his arms at the class to grab their attention. After brief thought, he picked up a piece of chalk and moved to the blackboard. Writing would be much easier than speaking at this point.

 _Where is Laf?_ He scrawled.

Eliza, Peggy, James and Aaron all shrugged, and looked around the classroom as if the answer lay there. Meanwhile, there was some suspicious fidgeting coming from John, Hercules and Alex. George set upon them the look Martha liked to refer to as his Dad Look. Unsurprisingly, it was the big hearted Hercules who broke first.

After some unsuccessful attempts at speaking, the boy made his way to the black board and, in an almost illegible scrawl, wrote: _Sport shed_

George cursed again. _Why?_

 _Sciping_

George blinked. They were in kindergarten, they didn't skip! It was ludicrous...how had George not noticed before! Of course, the answer to that was obvious, he had been pretty caught up with the storm and worrying about Martha. And as for the former, Hercules answered it by writing: _saw it on tv last nite_

Of course. Lafayette would do almost anything to feel like an American, and if he had seen it on American tv he must have believed it was a normal thing to do. George cursed again (in his defense, the situation called for it).

The sports shed wasn't safe. It was, simply put, a shed. A shed made from pieces of metal. He couldn't just leave Laf there, assuming he was even still there-no. No bad thoughts. Laf was fine. But maybe not for long...

The decision was made in a split second. The storm was bad, and George had a feeling it would get worse before it got better. He didn't have long, but if he hurried he was sure he could get to the sports shed and back before things got really bad. And, as mischievous as they could be, these were good kids. He could trust them, he felt, in an emergency. And this was most definitely an emergency.

Mind made up, he wrote a quick but firm message to the class on the board, pulled his coat tight around himself and went out to brave the storm...

* * *

Alex felt his smile widen when he saw what Mr Washington had written on the board.

 _Going to get him. 5 minutes. Alex in charge listen to him do not go outside do not move_

Aw yes. He sat a little straighter, imagining the rest of the class gazing at him, Mr Washington's favourite-no, Mr Washington's student-no! Mr Washington's right hand man! He basked in the glow of the classes admiration, sitting a straight as he could and tilting his head proudly, like they did in the books Aaron read.

Next to him, John looked at his friend, concern written on his face. "Are you ok?" He commented (into his hear so he could be heard), "you look funny."

Alex deflated.

Well, at least Mr Washington still trusted him.

* * *

George's mind raced a million miles an hour as he struggled through the wind, but one thought was more prominent than the rest.

 _I should have put Eliza in charge._

* * *

Yep, Alex grinned, Mr Washington must be so sound of mind, knowing he had such a capable leader running the class in his absence.

He pushed himself to his feet and planted himself in front of the small class. "THERE ARE GONNA BE SOME CHANGES ADOUND HERE NOW I'M IN CHARGE!" He yelled as loudly as he could.

Aaron squinted at him. "WHAT?"

Alex shook his head, the the wind was too loud and he hadn't heard what Aaron had said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Eliza yelled back.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Alex returned, confused.

Hercules scratched his head. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"JUST WRITE IT, LIKE MR WASHINGON DID!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU AARON, SPEAK UP!"

"THIS IS GETTING US NOWHERE!"

"AND PEGGY, WERK!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

George, meanwhile, was having a hard time getting where he needed to go. He was, luckily, walking down wind, but it was still pushing him behind, making him stumble. The fact that he was walking blind, save a dim light from a small key-chain torch, didn't help matter. Neither did the large, icy raindrops that pounded down on him heavily.

The small walk to the shed, 300 meters at most, took what seemed like hours, though it couldn't have been. In fact, according to his digital watch, it had taken only 20 minutes. That was still a far cry from the 5 it would have normally taken, though, especially with the large and frantic strides George was taking.

He eventually arrived though, and closed the door behind him with a slam and a sigh of relief. Wringing out his jacket, he was soaked to the skin, he surveyed his surroundings.

The shed offered more protection than he had imagined. It kept the wind and rain out, though there were many leaks and every gust swayed the walls dangerously. It was dark, as it would usually be lit by the many entrances rather than artificial lighting, and a sweep of his torch revealed that very little seemed out of place, save for a small figure cowering under the nets of the soccer goals.

"Laf?" He called in a manner that would probably have been gentle if it hadn't been for the volume it needed, and the figure jolted. It wiped at its face furiously, sat up straighter, and called something out that was, unfortunately, ineligible. George came nearer, and crouched by the small boy, close enough that that could make out each others words.

"Mr Washington," Lafayette, smiling weakly, "vat a surprise. Why are you ere?

In his fear, the child's French accent had thickened considerably, and George had to take a moment to deceiver his words.

"I'm here to get you." He responded.

Lafayette smiled, genuinely this time. "Ah, you caught on to moi! I am now in trouble for my skipping, oui. Just like in the movies?"

George went to respond, but was interrupted by a particularly vicious crash of thunder. George and Lafayette both flinched. "We have to get back to the classroom before it gets worse." George stressed. Lafayette nodded and the two made to leave.

But the door wouldn't open.

* * *

Back in the classroom, things were going surprisingly well. After Eliza sorted out the shouting match the children all went their separate ways, and began to play with the toys to create a semblance of normalcy.

It wasn't working.

With the tense atmosphere, John almost didn't know where to begin. Did he go to comfort Peggy and Hercules, squished together in the corner? Did he comfort Burr, huddled in a beanie bag miserably? Or James, curled in his blanket near the window.

See, John had a secret. A terrible, horrible, no good secret. A thing that no one could ever, ever know.

He was a softie.

Sure, he acted all dark and mysterious, he knew that. He knew how cool it was, and how everyone was in awe of him because of it. But he also had this _thing_ , this disgusting, primal _thing_ inside that just wanted everyone to be happy. That shed a tear(s) at Phillip and Theodosia's wedding, and at Phillip's funeral.

And now, to his dismay, he felt it coming into effect.

And so he gazed around the classroom at the miserable figures of his classmates, and considered who needed the most help (storms had never bothered him, his father made sure of that).

Finally, his eyes settled on Alex.

His friend wasn't scared of the storm, that was for sure. He wasn't huddled up, he wasn't fidgeting or shaking. In fact, he looked completely calm. Just...forlorn. Depressed.

John knew that his best friend would have to take priority, so he set off towards, determined.

Of course, owing to his short, five year old legs, the trip would take longer than expected...

* * *

Just as John had noticed, in the corner there was huddled Peggy and Hercules. Though, what John hadn't known was that this wasn't because of fear and comfort. They were spies, for goodness sake, they didn't get scared, especially not of storms. If you saw them flinch at every thunder clap...you were probably imagining it. Definitely.

They were, in fact, discussing something. Something very important. Something that had to do with John himself...

It had been two days since the Shelby and George Prince incident. Two long days. John hadn't yet noticed because, to both spies' horror and guilt, he had decided he trusted the two to take Shelby home and look after her there. Peggy and Hercules had both come out of that conversation in tears, Hercules more so than Peggy, and John had come out very confused, but confident in his friends.

But, the two spies knew they would have to come clean, and soon. They just...didn't know how. Which is what they were discussing: very logical, very honest ways to come forward.

"We have to leave the country, Pegs."

"Yup."

There was a brief silence.

"We can't leave the country, Pegs."

"...yup."

Hercules groaned and covered his eyes in frustration. "I just feel so _bad_! Poor Shelby..."

"What?" A new voice broke in, and the pair turned in unison to see a very concerned Eliza. The sounds of the storm must have concealed her steps...maybe, the two hoped, it had also concealed their words.

Those hopes were diminished when Eliza scrunched up her nose. "What have you done with Shelby?"

* * *

Also as John had noticed, Aaron was curled tightly upon himself on a beanbag. He was cursing himself and his stupidity. His grandmother had warned him that morning to bring a jumper, but Aaron had been arguing with her and, in an act of defiance, left it behind. And now he was freezing.

He wrapped his arms around himself as tightly as he could, murmuring to himself using all the bad words he had ever read. So absorbed was he in his sufferings that he didn't notice the small voice, he didn't notice the light tapping on his arm, he didn't even notice the shifting of the beanbag as the weight of someone else climbed onto it. He did, however, notice when a well worn but warm blanket was settled over him.

He jerked up, looking for the culprit, but he knew who it was even before he caught sight of their small face. The blanket was the one that James always had wrapped around him, like a permanent feature.

Aaron looked at the smaller boy, enquiring. The two didn't know each other well. Sure, they sat at the same four seater table, but that was just because it was either that or with the girls.

At his look, James shrugged. "You looked cold. And I have lots of jumpers anyway." It was true, the amount of jumpers James was covered in almost doubled his size.

Aaron smiled, grateful. "Thanks."

James slid off the beanbag and onto the floor, leaning against it. "Is it ok if I stay here? Thomas is the only friend I have, and his gone, but I don't want to be alone. I don't like storms."

He was frank. Strange, that was never a trait Aaron had associated with him. He was always in Thomas' shadow, he had no time to develop a personality. And...and maybe, Aaron admitted to himself, he hadn't been given much of a chance. That would have to change. He nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks."

A comfortable silence descended.

.

.

.

"Well, at least it can't get worse."

And then the power went out.

Shrieks and gasps filled the room. Aaron winced.

"Well," he began hesitantly, " _now_ it can't-"

"No!" James interrupted him vehemently.

"What-?"

"You jinxed it!"

Burr rolled his eyes and groaned. "Come on, you don't really believe in that sorta stuff. I thought you were smart..."

"No I'm not-"

"Don't deny it." Aaron broke in, matter of a fact-ly, "I hear you whispering the answers whenever Mr Washington asks a question."

James was silent.

"I never thought I'd say it, but you should be louder. If you know the answer, say it...ugh I sound like Alex. Don't tell him I said that."

Neither of them spoke for a few seconds. Finally, James said something, but it was quiet and Aaron couldn't hear it.

"What?"

"Hnnrgybeug."

"I can't hear you, James."

James took a deep breath. "...say it. I'm...smart. Say that it can't get worse."

Aaron smiled brightly. "Well done, James! Well, at least it can't get worse!"

And then the tree crashed through the roof.

* * *

 **Yay. That took me forever. The last bit was a tiny bit rushed, but I feel like it more will just make it worse. I decided to try something a bit different, putting multiple stories into one situation, but it appears I bit off more than I could chew, so part two will be out next week! And after that, a few short Orphan Verse stories, then Peggy and John Centric. Whoo!**

 **This chapter wasn't quite as Alex and John centric as I hoped, but that's because it's a bit of a lead up chapter. They will end up being the main focus of this arc, I promise.**

 **Finally, before I get to the reviews, I've started (on my profile page) a list of when my stories are to be next next updated, as well as a summary of the upcoming chapter. Hamiltots is at the very top of that list, if you want to check it out :)**

 **And onto the best part! Thank you to the two guests who I am not directly addressing here, your support is so helpful.**

 ** _Guest_**

 **Thanks! And as for Theodosia, my current plan is that she is a family friend of Aaron's who lives in England. I like the transferring idea though...ugh there are so many possibilities with her.**

 ** _Candymouse22_**

 **I'm so glad that you found it funny! I can completely picture 43 happening, honestly haha. As for scissors...you don't want to know. Really though, I think it started with just kids being kids with sharp things, and then because George banned scissors they became stubborn. And so things escalated. Thanks for reviewing!**

 ** _Hetalian_**

 **Hello again! Thank you, and i'm glad you enjoyed it! Whoo, NAPLAN is finished! That was my last one, but you'll have to do it again in two years. I send my best regards to you in that dark time. Thanks for wishing me luck, it went pretty I well! I hope yours did too. And I really hope you got back to studying after reading haha. Thanks!**

 ** _A Fellow Author_**

 **I'm glad you were _satisfied_ (sorry that's really over done). Yes, you should go to sleep before midnight haha! Thank you so much, and of course I respond to your reviews, there's no need to thank me there.**

 **My favourite song... it changes every other day. At the moment it's probably Wait For It, purely because of Szin's animatic. My first favourite song (which I feel says a lot about someone) was Farmer Refuted. It's so cleverly done. How about you, what's your favourite (current and first)?**


	12. Author's Note

I'm putting this on hiatus.

I'm so sorry, but half yearly exams are coming up and I really need to focus on them. I know it's horrible of me to upload a whole new chapter just to say this, and it annoys the hell out of me, but I didn't know how else to get the news across.

I'll delete this **when** I get started again. Until then, live long and prosper.

Seriously, stay safe and love yourself :)

I'm just going to answer the reviews from last chapter.

 _bluefrosty27_

You have reviewed almost every chapter, and I just want to say I appreciate you so much. Sorry I won't be updating for a while...but yeah I dont know what else to say except your amazing and so nice and lovely and thank you.

 _Hetalian_

Hello again! Responding is hardly sweet, though. Would you ignore someone if they spoke to you haha (especially to compliment you). And besides, I always love it when you respond to my response! Thank you (yet again) for everything :)

 _A Fellow Author (I'm assuming both reviews in this name were the same person. Forgive me if i'm wrong)_

Aw! Thank you so much, i'm glad you enjoying my writing. Satisfied huh? Angelica's voice is actually insane. And Burn! Ugh, I cry every time on the _...you, you, you..._ bit. How can so much emotion be packed into one voice? (Can you rap guns and ships? Props to you if you can). And yay, I'm glad you liked Peggy's code name. I'm not entirely sure why I choose it, I was half asleep and probably delirious.

Naplan is just an Australian based test that comes around every second year from Year 3 to Year 9. There's a non calc maths test, a calc maths test, a reading test, a writing test and a gramma and spelling test. All in the same 3 days. Fun. It used to just be a way for the government to see how the teachers are going and all that jazz, but some states have enforced a new thing this year where if you don't get a band 8 out of 10 then you can't take your HSE (the big test at the end of Year 12 that determines what sort of University you can get into). It's completely ridiculous, and absurd, and just bloody stupid in general and _of course_ I had to be the first year to test it.

Sorry, needed to rant about that. Anyway, thank you so much for your support! You're incredible!

 _AKA Angelica_

Oh my god, the Smokey Mountains sound so cool. It sounds like something out of LOTR. And I'm glad the performance went well! Was it a competitive performance, and if yes how did they go (not that it's all about winning! It's about fun and all that mumbo jumbo). As for Heathers, it changes every other week. Right now i'm going through a Dead Girl Walking faze, strangely. Candy Shop is and always will be a close second though (I've already quoted Star Trek, I can't do it again despite the temptation). Also, who doesn't get Heathers songs stuck in their head when learning about drugs haha amirite. Thanks again for your continued support! See yah soon, hopefully.

 _Guest 1_

Heyy, thank you so much. And I like to think that it would be in Alex's nature not to dwell on the past, even as a child. Instead, as is shown multiple times in the musical, he always seems to...almost repress it? Or healthily let it go, maybe...ah who am I kidding. He represses that stuff majorly. The point is, he doesn't often seem very traumatized, about anything much ever. (Also I kinda forgot shhh)

 _Guest 2_

Thank you! And, I feel weird asking this, but I've been assuming the guest who always signs off with the sweet 'Do update soon' is the same person every time. Is it you? That sounded weird and probably creepy but yeah. Thanks again.

 _Strawberry Cat_

Thank you so much, I really need reassurance on Naplan. The worst bit is the wait for the scores...well done on that anyway. Bands 10 and 9 are hardcore. I've done some research, and it actually is only in Australia. At least, according to Wikipedia which I now realize isn't the best information source. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and for the reassurance.

 _The1HamiltonFan_

Ah, there's always that one friend isn't there (that friend is me whoops). I got in through a friend too, but to give a more thorough answer I asked her and she got into it through _her_ friend. So I asked that friends and she heard of it on some of theater group chat online or something. She's a huge theatre geek.

And yes yes yes yes yes, you should write! I spent 3 years, literally, grappling with whether to put the effort into writing and I've only heard positive things. It's been so worth, and I promise it will be for you too! Just tell me when you get an account, I'll definitely check it out.

Finally, no, thank you! You have no idea how much that meant to me. Just everything...thank you.


	13. The Storm Part 2

**Warning: Contains one instance of censored profanity, used for comedic purposes only.**

* * *

And then the tree crashed through the roof.

It wasn't a big tree, though it wasn't a small one either. It was big enough that if it had made it all the way through the roof the children of KGW likely would have to abandon their shelter.

Luckily, it didn't.

Instead, it only decimated most of the roof. The children were saved by some meager planks of wood, that held the tree up dangerously. Yes, dangerously. Who would want to bet their life on an old plank of wood.

Despite their wood-saviour, it was still quite an accident. Rubble fell in heaps, rubble that would easily take out a small child. Luckily for KGW, no one resided directly under the place where the tree had hit. The closest were James and Aaron, who got pelted by a few wood chips but were otherwise spared.

After impact, shrieks and cries filled the room almost immediately, but after the initial shock, what was there to do? They had been ordered to stay in that room, and none of them were volunteering to run for help from the main building. They were 5 and 6 year olds, they weren't about to fix the problem their selves. And getting together and making an emergency protocol? Again, they're kids.

They were stuck.

* * *

John, amidst the confusion, abandoned any hope of appearing cool and booted it, running as fast as his legs could carry him, the rest of the way to Alex. Seeing as it was dark and he was moving fast, it was only to be expected that an accident would occur. And occur it did, John ran full speed into Alex's form - who had risen to his feet in surprise since the tree - and they both flew backwards, into the wall.

Alex groaned. "Jooooohn. Why'd you do that?"

John giggled sheepishly. "Sorry Alex, I couldn't see you."

The two lay there for a few long moments. Finally, Alex cleared his throat. "So, could you get off me?"

John blushed, and quickly scrambled to his feet. "Sorry."

Alex, too, pulled himself to his feet, and after feeling around blindly for a while he grabbed John's arm and pulled him closer. "So we don't lose each other." He explained.

John had no complaints.

"Why were you running?" Alex asked after a moment.

"Uhhhh...I was worried you would be scared, and I had to comfort you. You baby."

"Psh," Alex rolled his eyes, not that it could be seen in the now pitch black lighting, "i'm no baby."

"Suuuuure," John drawled, but then quickly changed the subject, determined to fulfil his original purpose and comfort his best friend. "So...a tree crashed through the roof."

"Yes."

"...pretty weird, huh."

"Yep."

"...are you really not freaked out? At all?"

"Why would I be? Everyone's safe, I can hear them."

"So you don't need comforting at all?"

"No! Why would I?" Alex was becoming exasperated, it could be heard in his voice even through the screams of the storm.

"Ok." John accepted, feeling somewhat forlorn. Then he remembered that, while he hadn't appeared scared, Alex had still certainly looked upset. He smiled, purpose renewed. "So your not scared - which is totally normal, I'm not scared either haha,"

Alex blinked.

John continued. "But, you didn't seem too happy so...you good?"

Alex shrugged. "I dunno if I should tell you. It's deep stuff."

"I'm good at deep! I'm the cool, deep guy, remember?"

Alex hmmmed, still unsure. "Well...you are my best friend, I guess..."

"Uh huh!"

"Ok best friend, I will now reveal my deepest feelings ever to you."

Well that was easy. John smiled.

Best friend mode: activated.

* * *

Unlike the rest of the class, and any sane person, Hercules wasnt concerned by the gaping hole currently in the roof of his class room, or the tree that sat precariously on top of them, holding a force of almost certain death by being crushed back by a few dangerously weak plies of wood. He wasn't even slightly inconvenienced by it.

In fact, he embraced it.

"This is great!" He exclaimed.

Eliza and Peggy both stopped their squealing and turned to stare at him incredulously. "Are you insane?" Eliza gasped.

Peggy nodded. "I respect you, boss man." She said seriously, "but this is very very very bad."

"Well, yeah," Herc acknowledged, "this sucks. And what a shame that this danger will prevent us from speaking. At all. About anything. Especially turtles."

Peggy frowned. "Why? We can't do anything, why not keep talking?"

Herc groaned. "Peggy. Think about what I said."

Peggy's brow creased as she mentally checked through every thing he had said. "It sucks...danger...no speaking...about...turtles...turtles...TURTLES! I get it." She nodded vigorously. "Yep. No talking. Such a shame."

Eliza blinked. "Uhhh...wait, no! No, I'm with Peggy. We can still talk! Especially about turtles."

Hercules groaned, and gave Peggy a none-too-gentle elbow in the side. Peggy huffed.

"What happened." Eliza demanded. "Where's Shelby?"

Hercules took a deep breath. "Ok, we'll tell you...Shelby's at my house and she's fine and shes having a party right now with my dad."

Eliza raised an eyebrow. Herc fought a shiver; who would have thought that sweet, kind Eliza could be so terrifying?

"Ok, ok. Look...you can't tell John. Please."

"Please." Peggy begged.

Eliza sighed. "Of course I won't. Just...I can help you. What happened?"

Herc took a deep breath. "...PEGGY RUN! GO GO GO GOGOGOGOGO"

Peggy jumped at the sudden yell, and she gaped as Hercules jumped to his feet and pulled at her arm. They set off across the room, running as fast as they could towards the door. "Wha-WHAT? WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

"WE'RE MOVING TO AUSTRALIA!"

"HERCULES WE CAN'T EVEN LEAVE THIS ROOM!"

"F*** THE POLICE!"

Eliza's eyes widened, both at the bad word and...well, everything else. "Your mum's a policewoman..." She murmered incredulously as she watched Hercules pull her sister across the room. Then her eyes narrowed, and she set off after them. "COME BACK HERE, YOU TWERPS!"

Peggy screamed. Eliza screamed. Hercules screamed-

and ran straight into the door.

He fell backwards, and Peggy's hands flew to her mouth. Her screaming rose in pitch, if that was even possible. Eliza skid to a stop next to them.

"He's deeeeeaaaaadddd," Peggy wailed.

Hercules groaned. "No he's not."

"No, he's not." Eliza deadpanned. "Now talk."

* * *

The door wouldn't open.

George cursed violently. The door wouldn't open.

The door wouldn't open.

The-

"Mr Washington?" Lafayette interrupted Washington's mental freak out, "Why won't the door open?"

George took a deep breath, subduing his own fears. Now wasn't the time. He had a child with him, a child who he had to protect. Laf's needs outweighed his own. It didn't matter that Washington had left his other, class full of charges alone in a dangerous environment and now can't get back to him. It didn't matter that this storm was getting worse by the second, and he was stuck in a flimsy sports shed. It didn't matter that he may never see his wife again again.

Martha...

All that mattered was that there was a small, scared child in a strange country who needed his help. And god damn it, he was going to help him.

He tried for a gentle smile. "I don't know, Laf. It doesn't matter though, it's probably a lot safer in here anyway." Lies. Blatant lies.

Lafayette, however, accepted it easily. "Ok."

George took another calming breath.

"Ok. We might be here for a while - uh, not that that's a problem. We've got light," he waved his pocket-flashlight around for effect, "we've got shelter...what more could we need?"

Lafayette smiled brightly. "Food!" He chirped, then ran to his backpack, which he had left where he had been sitting. After rummaging through it for a few moments, he pulled out a tin lunchbox depicting a teddy bear holding an American flag on the lid. He pulled off said lid, revealing a sandwich, a chocolate bar and an apple. After seemingly going through an internal struggle, he finally held the chocolate bar out to Washington. "You can have this if you want, I like the apple better."

George fought a smile. "If it's alright with you," he laughed, "I'll take the apple instead."

It was worth it for the almost blinding smile that lit up Laf's face.

* * *

"...I just feel like the class doesn't respect me enough..." Alex finished with a sigh. John blinked rapidly a few times; Alex had been speaking for a _long_ time.

"But Alex, Mr Washington left you in charge." He ventured.

"Well, yeah," Alex relented, "that's because I'm awesome and Mr Washington can see that. But no one else does! He left _me_ in charge, me! But when I tried to take charge, Aaron yelled at me..."

"He yelled because no one could hear you." John reasoned.

Alex looked betrayed. "Et tu, Brute."

"What?"

Alex shrugged. "I dunno. Aaron says it all time, like it makes him smart, so I've started saying it too."

That sounded fair to John. "Really though, Al, the storm was loud. No one could hear you."

"Well...ok. I'll accept that, I guess. But then I tried to be the boss and be cool everyone just left. Look!" He was right, everyone was doing their own thing. But that was to be expected, John knew. Leading was hard.

However, John saw that reasoning wasn't going to do much in this circumstance. Alex was upset, and now there was only one way to fix it. "Do you want me to beat someone up?"

Alex smiled widely. "Yeah!" He hesitated, then pulled John closer into a hug. John stiffened; hugging wasn't something they did. Sure, Laf would hug them any chance he got, and Hercules was always one for hugging when he was upset. But Alex and John? It just wasn't part of their relationship. It wasn't...hugging wasn't very _manly_. But...John supposed in this circumstance...fine. He would hug his best friend. He wrapped his arms around Alex and gave a few awkward pats.

It wasn't that bad.

All too soon, Alex pulled back again. John smiled at him. "So, who first?"

"Aaron." John was slightly concerned by the menacing grin that accompanied that statement, but he put it aside.

Time to beat up Aaron.

* * *

"James?"

"..."

"James."

"..."

"James, come on."

"..."

"Stop ignoring me!"

"..."

"James."

"..."

"James."

"..."

"James."

"..."

"James."

"..."

"Jaaaaaaaaaaames."

"What!" James finally relented.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Aaron groaned.

"Because you ignored me and said the thing and now we're all gonna die and go to hell. And I'm not going to stop and say hi." James could be surprisingly sassy when he wanted to be.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "You really

James threw up his hands. "Are you kidding? Why _wouldn't_ I think that?"

"Because it's illogical."

"You know I don't know what that word means!" James snapped.

"It means that it's stupid, stupid." Aaron was starting to get annoyed now.

"It's not stupid!" James cried, voice rising a few pitches in his indignation, "it's unillogical."

"That's not a word."

"It is now! And if it wasn't because of what you said, then why did it happen?"

Aaron took a deep breath, and reminded himself to be the bigger person. "Because," he said slowly, "there was a big tree that got pushed over by the wind and-"

He was cut off by some dangerous sounding creaks coming from the roof. They were so loud, that they could be heard even over the wind. The pair exchanged a glance, argument forgotten. "We should move." Aaron suggested, and James nodded vigorously.

"We should move."

They stood, blanket shared between them, and hurried to the other side of the room, narrowly dodging Hercules and Peggy's desperate attempted escape in the dark.

They decided not to ask.

* * *

Hercules had to give it to Eliza, she was at least a good listener. He listened on as they spoke, and didn't interrupt once.

It was after their story that things went down hill.

Very far downhill.

So downhill, in the wise words of Peggy, that Jack and Jill would be jealous.

"So," Eliza had said after giving the necessary sympathy to the spies, "how are you going to get her back."

Hercules had blinked, dumbfounded. "Get it back?"

"Yes, get her back."

Peggy and Hercules exchanged a glance. "Um...we hadn't really considered that plan."

"Plan? How is getting her back a plan?" Eliza questioned, "What were you going to do."

"Move to Australia." Hercules answered honestly.

"Duh," Peggy rolled her eyes, "Clothes Man screamed it out to the whole room when we ran from you."

Eliza tilted her head. "Clothes Man?"

"You didn't hear that." Hercules threatened.

"Ookaaay," Eliza decided some questions were best left unanswered. She returned to the task at hand. "What about John?"

"What about him?"

"...you're kidding me, right?" At blank looks from Hercules and Peggy, Eliza felt her faith in humanity leaving her. "Shelby's John's pride and joy, he's gonna be crushed!"

Hercules sighed deeply. "I know...he's going to get so angry at us."

Peggy nodded, forlorn. Eliza could only stare in disgust. "How old are you, five?"

"Yes."

"I'm three."

Eliza grimaced. "It's an expression!"

Peggy and Hercules shrugged.

Eliza's anger grew. "Are you really that selfish? Never mind you, John will be crushed! You _have_ to get that turtle back."

"But-"

"No buts! I'll even help you to save her."

Peggy and Hercules exchanged a glance. "Well, we do need a third member."

"No, Hercules. This is more than your little spy game. This is John's happiness, and a turtles' life-"

"For the last time, it's not a real turtle-"

Hercules was cut off by Eliza catching his hand and squeezing. "Think, Hercules. You too Peggy. Think about John, and Shelby."

She let go of Hercules' hand, which was throbbing painfully, and sat back. "I though you were better than this."

And with that, she stood up and felt her way towards the lego box. Hercules and Peggy were left behind, staring at her and contemplating what she had said. Hercules was the first to speak. "She's right. I don't want to say it, but she's right. Peggy, we have to save Shelby."

Peggy bit her lip. "For John."

"For John."

* * *

Upon reaching a much safer side of the room, Aaron and James settled on a mat together. They sat there, relieved and together, for a few moments until they remember that they were fighting. They each pushed the other away, and glared. Then, they started speaking at the same time.

"You can't deny the timing of it-"

"It was a coincidence-"

"-why are you so against it-"

"-it's ridiculous-"

"-the proof is right there-"

"-science can't explain it, so it's not real-"

"-science? We're kindergarteners-"

"-you can never be too young for science-"

"-it happened twice-"

"-I'll say it again to prove it-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

This sort of thing went on for quite a while, with the two usually subdued members of the class gradually becoming louder and more involved in the argument. Alex and John, who had come running to the pair with the intent of 'beating up Aaron' paused and stared at the scene.

"...Aaron has opinions?"" Alex marveled.

John blinked. "Do they know we're here?" He asked, snapping his fingers a few times next to James' ear. He was ignored.

"How's probably not a good time..." Alex trailed, and John nodded.

"Yeah, we can beat up Aaron tomorrow."

"You're the best friend ever!"

"I know." John accepted modestly.

"You know, you're not as creepy as you think you are. You're actually a nice gu- John? John, stop. Get away! John! Ahhh, not the face!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the shed, Lafayette and Mr Washington exchanged funny stories.

Or at least, they exchanged stories that they personally thought were funny.

"And then, he said: 'But Lafayette, that's a baguette!'" Laf burst into uncontrollable laughter at the memory of it. Washington, too, attempted to laugh but...he didn't get it. He didn't even like baguettes. As a result, his laughter was...fake, to say the least.

Lafayette noticed, and huffed. "Oh please, it was better than your story about taxes."

"They forgot the taxes! It was hilarious!" Washington defended.

"No," Lafayette deadpanned, "it wasn't." Then he froze. He had just insulted Mr Washington, his idol! Before today, he never would have dreamed it. This period locked up with him had been...eye opening. He had always pictured the man as perfect, flawless and capable of no wrong. But he was slowly realizing that wasn't the case. He was slowly realizing that Mr Washington was a - what did they in American TV? - a nerd. A full on, hardcore, history loving nerd.

And that wasn't a bad thing.

In fact, he would even venture to say that he had even more respect for Mr Washington than before.

Washington pulled himself to his feet and stumbled over to the door. He tested it, something he had bee doing regularly, but it still wouldn't budge and so he trudged back to Lafayette. "Still locked." He said unnecessarily.

Lafayette nodded. That, too, would have filled him with fear a little while ago. But now...it wasn't too bad.

"I say," Washington continued, "that we try to get some sleep. Who knows how late it is?"

"Anyone with a clock." Lafayette answered, and Washington chuckled.

"It's an expression." He explained.

"The English language is so confusing," Lafayette muttered to himself.

Washington nodded. "I can imagine. Is it hard, can I ask?"

Lafayette hesitated, trying to find the words. "Yes, it is. I have to...to change everything in my head before I can speak. Sometimes I can't find a word for something, and people laugh. Sometimes I can't say something with my accent, and people laugh. Sometimes I do not understand a word or a expression or a joke or a tone of the voice, and people laugh. I love my friends, but they laugh."

Washington raised an eyebrow. It was the most serious thing the usually flamboyant Lafayette had said. "That's what friends do," he said, almost to himself, "they laugh."

There was a comfortable silence for a long time after that.

Finally, Washington broke it. "Sleep, Lafayette. It's probably getting late, and I don't want a sleep deprived child on my hands."

Lafayette nodded, a turned over. "Goodnight." He murmured.

George attempted to stay awake after that, in case something happened. Eventually, though, he too felt his eyelids become heavier, and he let sleep wash over him, like a warm blanket.

* * *

The storm didn't settle down until late that afternoon. Rescuers from the fire department were greeted with a strange sight upon entering. They expected to be faced with poor, emotionally scared children...but that's not what they got.

Instead, they were greeted with...pandemonium. A child who refused to give his name, claiming an introduction was not necessary, had to be treated for a concussion and a fractured finger. He got the concussion from running into the door, reportedly, but he would not give a reason for the finger. When questioned, he would turn pale and glance furtively towards another class member, one who gave her name as Elizabeth. She was, however, quickly ruled out as the cause. She was simply too sweet of a girl.

Speaking of Elizabeth, a first grader who had somehow managed to gain the respect and approval of the entire rescue squad immediately enveloped her and a preschooler called Margaret into a hug. Yes, a first grader had been allowed to tag along on a rescue mission.

She was a hell of a first grader.

Margaret herself was a relief to find, seeing as she had been reported missing from the preschool next door. The young girl would give no reason for her appearance in the kindergarten classroom, and would reply to any question with "My name is Margaret Schuyler, I'm almost four years old and I will not answer your questions." The nameless boy burst into proud tears upon hearing of this.

Two boys had to be separated from each other, they had been so involved in an argument they didn't even notice the rescue at first. They glared at each other whenever they knew where the other was, even when a wall separated them. The glares somehow seemed...almost friendly, though. Affectionate.

The insults thrown between the two certainly weren't, though.

The final two classmates seemed to be the sanest. They had smiled, and acted perfectly respectable. That is, until they ganged up on one of the fighting boys and tickled him mercilessly. The shorter one, Alex, laughed maniacally the entire time. The other one, John, had smiled and looked on at Alex fondly. It was kind of beautiful, in a way.

And to top things off, their teacher was inexplicably missing.

"Is this everyone?" Matt Richardson had questioned once everyone was in good shape. Three of their number (not including the teacher) were missing - Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert Lafayette and Maria Reynolds - but quite a number of parents had picked up their children when the storm began and no notes of who had been picked up were available.

The children had shrugged innocently. "Yep."

"And you don't know where your teacher is?"

"No idea."

Matt couldn't help but feel, however, that their impish smiles were not a good sign.

* * *

In the sports shed, Mr Washington and Lafayette slept on.

They would remain in that shed, with a large branch blocking the doorway, until school began the next day.

Lafayette's mother did not miss him.

Martha was hysterical.

George was greeted by a slap from his wife upon freedom.

Lafayette refused, in indignation of the prank, to speak to his classmates for a minute (it was meant to be forever, but he was a talkative person).

And as for the rest of class KGW, they were treated to a long lecture and a ban on apple juice for a month.

* * *

 **I'm back! Yay! It's been way too long, but life has been...life. I just got out of the exam weeks, and went straight into the biggest eisteddfod of the year. I had time to write this because I took a day off school, as there is a weeks break between group performances and solos. Groups are complete (thank god. You know what I said last eisteddfod about my troupe finally getting along? I take it back. Why are we so dysfunctional?) ano next week I compete in my first ever championship! I'm so excited!**

 **Enough about me, though. On to what's beautiful and important and special and perfect in their own way: you! I really hope that you all enjoyed this, and can forgive me for the hiatus. On that note: I will leave the hiatus chapter up (despite claiming I would take it down) for a few weeks, just in case someone was unable to see the response to their review. I hope that's ok with you all?**

 **Have a great week, and look after yourselves :)**

 **Answering your reviews:**

 **A huge thank you to toomanydamfandoms (was that a subtle Wait For It reference I see?), Hetalian (thank you! I really needed the luck haha), Guest (wow), BestWishes (that's so sweet!), Nameless Toaster (James deserves more) and LunaLovegood220022 (Oh no! I'm a murderer! I killed someone...seriously, thanks). Your support has been incredible, especially since I left y'all for weeks. The other day, I had the worst day ever and was practically in tears, so I came home and read through all of the reviews and was smiling in minutes. Thank you for that. Love you all!**

 ** _A Fellow Author_**

 **Great to know, and thanks for the luck! Still awaiting results, but I think I did pretty good...hopefully...probably not but one can dream. Good luck to you too. I don't know what MCAS and CAS are, but I feel you. Four part open response? Ew. So yeah, good luck on that, and the rest of your school work. I'm sure you'll do great and be Satisfied (fighting fire with fire...or Hamilton references with Hamilton references). And yes, you should upload them! What's the worst that can happen? Be sure to tell me when you get an account :)**

 ** _X_**

 **Oh, bad*ss name! And really? Please, tell me what happened in this dream haha :). I hope you did well on the project! And yeah, I don't feel like Alex is one to dawdle, but I guess we'll never know for sure (unless your Lin, because he knows all about Hamilton).**

 ** _AKA Angelica_**

 **Oh my god, the Smokey Mountains are beautiful! If I ever go to America, I'm definitely giving them a visit! I my small minded, stereotype following brain didn't even know there were places in America such as that! And I forgot to say, the fist few stanzas of Dead Girl Walking are my favourite. Perhaps it's small minded of me, but the second half always makes me squeamish. I do agree on the dream cast, though. Thanks for understanding, and it's no problem! Your reviews leave a huge smile on my face, too :)**

 ** _Do Update Soon Guest_**

 **(If you ever have a problem with me calling you that by the way, do tell. It's just sorta...stuck haha). Thank you so much, and good luck!**

 ** _TeaIsNotADrink_**

 **I** **totally agree, coffee all the way. Your poor sister, though, having to share a room with a sister myself I feel her pain. Finally, sleep! It's important, and if your laughing at this crud you need it haha. I'm glad you enjoyed!**


End file.
